Another Summer
by KaiSai1166
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's life has been like a roller coaster. Full of ups and downs. So when her mom sends her to her Uncle's for a year with her sister, her life is turned upside down when a blonde haired blue eyed surfer grabs her attention. This year is going to be different... AU Katniss/Peeta
1. Hermosa

My mom has sent me to California with my little sister Prim. She claims that I am too much work for her to handle. Whatever that means. I know that is not true because she is never home long enough to know. Sometimes I never understand her. We are living with our Uncle Haymitch for the next year. My mom claims that 'he is going through a hard time and he needs to be with family.' I know that is not the case. He has been going through this 'hard time' for twenty-three years.

We are sitting in the plane chair waiting patiently for the plane to come to a 'complete stop'. I look over to Prim and see that she is bouncing in her chair ready to see her old friend from last summer; Rue. She is a sweet little girl that came to visit her Aunt with her older brother Thresh. Her Uncle died in a car accident and so they were spending time with their Aunt to help her cope. Thresh and I worked at the same amusement park over that summer to gain money for our sisters. We hit it off pretty well and stayed friends for the rest of that summer, and when he went back to California we kept in touch for a while but we drifted apart.

When the plane comes to the complete stop that we were waiting for, Prim jumps from her seat and looks over at me.

"Come on Katniss! Hurry! I want to see the beach!" She smiles brightly. I can't help but chuckle.

"Calm down Little Duck we just landed." I say standing and making Prim walk back into the seat so I can grab our bags from above us.

"I can't help it! Did you see the pictures of Uncle Haymitch's place? I can't wait to hang out with Rue on the beach!" Prim squeals. I can't help but chuckle.

"I know Prim, I know." I say and hand her, her bag. "Now let's get going. We don't want you and your girlfriend waiting any longer." I laugh and usher her forward.

We walk to the pickup area in the air port and wait for Thresh and Rue to come pick us up. Haymitch would be picking us up but he has to work, even though I think that he could spare the ten minute drive from the airport. Yeah, he is a web designer but he has deadlines for a reason.

Prim finds a spot in the waiting area and we take a seat. We sit there for about a minute when Prim turns to me.

"Katniss, can you make me a promise?" She asks sweetly, blinking her pale blonde eyelashes. I nod my head cautiously. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Okay... I know you have Thresh to spend time with here, but I want you to make friends here. Rue and I are going to be hanging out this summer and when school starts I don't want you to be all alone. Thresh _is_ a year older than you." She says looking down and at our laps. I sigh. I know that I am not good at making friends. Never have been never will be. I only have two friends in Ophir. And that is Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. But once they started dating it became more and more weird to be around them and finally they stopped talking to me. But this is Prim. I take a deep breath and exhale. What is the harm?

"I promise." I sigh giving her a small smile. Her smile brightens and she jumps and hugs me. I am taken back. Didn't know she was going to be that happy. Then I hear a squeal that doesn't belong to Prim.

I look in front of me and I see the mocha skinned thirteen year-old that my sister loves. Prim lets out a squeal when she recognizes Rues squeal.

"RUE!" Prim screams.

"PRIM!" Rue follows the screaming my sister started. Prim lets go of me and whips around and runs to her best friend. They run into one another and hug. I can't help but smile. I then look around to try and find Thresh. He was not far behind Rue. When he sees me his eyes widen happily.

"Thresh!" I say mimicking our sisters. He lets out a laugh knowing what I am doing.

"Katniss!" He yells back. We don't run and give one another a hug but we end up meeting one another and hugging quickly.

"I missed you! How have you been doing? Sorry it has taken so long to get here the traffic is crazy!" He chuckles walking back over to where our two sisters who are still hugging.

"I have been doing good, work and school is a lot! You?" I ask grabbing Prim and I stuff.

"Same. Rue and I haven't been doing much lately. Let's get to the car. I have to have you both back by six. Haymitch says that he is taking you guys out to dinner." Thresh says trying to take the bags out of my hands. I glare at him when he tries to do so. He chuckles. "Same old Katniss." I nod when he says this and we turn to the girls who are still hugging and squealing.

"Okay girls. Time to break it up. We still have to make it out of the traffic." Thresh says walking to the two. They laugh.

"Okay let's go! I have so much to tell you! And we still have to plan our sleepover!" Rue yells giddily.

When we get to Thresh's deep red jeep we all jump in and start to talk about what we did over the year that we have missed with one another. The girls are laughing and chatting so much back in the jeep, that me and Thresh just stick to looking at the road. When we get to Haymitch's I am taken back. I forgot about how big the house was.

After going through the winding driveway full with palm trees, we are greeted by the large, beautiful house. The house is all white with aqua shutters. It is designed to look like it is made out of different boxes stacked on top of each other in different formations. The house is mostly made of windows so you can see what is in side. I look over at Thresh; eyes wide.

"How come you didn't warn me?" I ask. He laughs.

"Thought you knew." He shrugs and steps out of the jeep. I shake my head and jump out of the jeep also and go to help the girls out. But they are already out of the jeep and running up to the door. I laugh.

I go and help Thresh with the bags and walk up to the door. The girls are already pounding on the door. Great. I think, Haymitch will want to get rid out us early.

"Prim! Calm yourself." I say trying to not be harsh. She just gives me a fake glare and moves out of the way. I move to be in front of her and I see Haymitch come to the door with a smile on his face.

"Girls! And there friends! Come in! Come in!" Haymitch says motioning us in. Okay this is different. Haymitch is almost never happy to see us.

"I am so happy you guys are here! Your rooms are already made up. I hope you like the rooms that I picked for you girls. They are both beach view. Your stuff is already made up in there and your rooms are painted also. The colors that you picked anyway so I hope you like!" Haymitch says happily. My eyes widen a bit. Who is this man and what has he done with my Uncle? Thresh clears his throat.

"I am sorry they are late. There was so much traffic." Thresh apologizes. Haymitch shakes his head.

"No, no it is fine. I doubt the girls would have wanted to come to dinner anyway. They probably have jet leg. We will do it some other time. Nothing like a home cooked meal by their Uncle!" He says. Thresh laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah, well we better get going. Our mom will want us home for our own dinner." Thresh says quickly. Haymitch nods.

"That is fine. Thank you for dropping them off for me." Haymitch says as he walks Thresh and Rue to the door. Prim follows them to give Rue one last hug.

"See you tomorrow!" They say together then giggle. Thresh throws me a wave and I return Haymitch closes the door he turns to face us.

"Okay, because you guys were late lets go into the kitchen so see what you guys want to eat!" He says leading us to the kitchen. We still have our bags in our hands.

"Umm... Uncle?" Prim giggles. Haymitch turns and looks at her.

"Yes sweetie?" he says nicely.

"What do you want us to do with our bags?" she says looking at ours bags. Haymitch slaps his forehead causing Prim to giggle again.

"Of course! Rooms! Follow me!" he says spinning us around. He leads us up the stairs. "Your rooms are on the third floor; they are right next to one another. My room is on the second floor, and I have one rule for the rooms and that is _NO_ and I repeat no, boys allow in the rooms unless I say so." He says facing me. My eyes widen. He thinks I am going to have boys in _my _room. I chuckle.

"Don't worry Haymitch you won't have to worry about that." I say waving my hand so that he moves forward. He laughs.

"Just you wait sweetheart." He tells me and then continues walking up the stairs.

When we get to the third floor I am utterly impressed. The whole second floor is an office and hangout place. But that is his 'hangout' place full of different things that make him happy or things he likes to do which includes having a mini bar all to himself stocked with some snacks and collection bottled whiskey I found last time we were here also. The basement is our place he tells us. When we walk to our rooms I am completely shocked with what he did to my room. When I walk in with Prim I am greeted with the forest green that I love. My bed is literally in the wall. There are stairs that are leading up to it and to top it off, it has a forest-y look to it. My metal desk is below it and when you look on the other wall on the left; there are to two mahogany doors that are partly opened, so I can see that they lead to my closet. In the middle of my room there is a couch and on the wall my door is on there is a flat screen TV. When I look on the other wall on the right I see that it is a glass window leading to the ocean view he promised. My boxes that I guess containing my clothes and other personal items are lined up along the window. I spin to look at him; eyes wide and mouth on the floor. .

"Thank you." I breathe and then I drop my bag and hug him. I can feel him tense when I hug him. He knows that I am not one for hugs. But he quickly wraps his arms around me and gives a big squeeze then we both let go. We give one another a look saying to one another that the lovey dovey uncle hugs will not be happening a lot. We both nod in agreement then turn to Prim who is looking at us in awe. She shakes her head.

"Never thought I would see the day." She mumbles. I can't help but chuckle at her remark. Then she begins bouncing again. "Where is my room?" Prim squeals. I laugh and look at Haymitch. He nods and then walks past Prim.

"Follow me doll." He says while taking her hand and leading her to the room next to mine.

When he opens the door I am amazed. Amazed that a old man like him could be so girly. When the white door swings open we are greeted by a pink wonderland. Prim's usual twin sized bed is replaced with a queen and is surrounded by a wall sized dresser all of which is pink. When you look on the right wall you can see the walk in closet that I also have and one the right is also a ocean view window with her boxes lined up on the wall. Prim squeals and spins around.

"This is amazing!" She yells throwing herself at our Uncle.

Haymitch is not prepared for the hug and falls on the ground with a _thud. _I laugh and help them both up. Haymitch dusts himself off then looks at the both of us.

"Alrighty then. How about you both get settled in I will start dinner and then we will see where that takes us." He says not in the asking way. Prim is too busy running around her room so I look at him and nod.

"Okay we will be down in a minute." I say while he turns and heads to the stairs.

I look back at Prim. "I am going to be in my room if you need anything just come and get me." I say this quickly knowing that she is not even listening to me. She mumbles a "Mumuu." and then she runs into her closet. I laugh and walk to my room. When I walk in I am still in shock at how awesome the room is. I walk over to the window and look through all the boxes that are lined up by the window. I look and stare at the ocean view that is in front of me. I see a group of guys playing volleyball in the distance and in the crashing waves a couple of surfers.

I sigh and continue looking at the boxes that are all labeled clothes, books, shoes, blankets, and school supplies. I decide to start with the clothes so I have an excuse for looking in my closet. I grab the five boxes that are stuffed with clothes and set them on the large couch in the middle of my room. I open each one and dump them out. When I was packing I didn't even think to sort the clothes, plus it gives me an excuse to stay in my room a little longer.

I start to sort the clothes into jeans, t-shirts, tank-tops, sweaters, shorts, sweat pants, and swimsuits. When I am done sorting out all my clothes I take all my shirts, sweaters, and tank-tops and open my closet. When I do I gasp. The lights are already on; glowing from the small crystal chandler hanging in the middle of the room. There is a small no back couch in the middle of the room that has a small table in the middle of it. When I continue to look around I see the closet area is slit up into four areas for hanging up clothes. And at the bottom of each section is an area for jeans and shorts and other bottoms. Then there is a whole area still dedicated for just shoes. At the end there is a three way mirror and next to it is a door that leads to the bathroom. (I know this because the door is open).

I set all the tops on the couch and sit down taking all this in. This is probably the best place that mom has sent us. By far. I look around the room once more then grab a handful of the wooden hangers on the closets rod.

I quickly finish hanging up the clothes and go back into my room to grab my jeans and shorts. I walk back into the closet and put the jeans into one drawer, my sweats into another, and my shorts into another. I then run back into the room and grab my four swimsuits, then run back into the closet and place them in another drawer then sigh.

I then walk out of the closet out of my new room and walk to Prim's room to find her lying on her bed playing with her laptop that mom got her for getting straight A's. "Hi Little Duck. Did you finish unpacking? At least some of it?" I say jumping on her bed. She laughs and nods.

"Hey Katniss," the computer says. I jump up.

"What was that?" I say looking around. Prim giggles.

"It was Rue. We are skyping! Say hi!" Prim says pushing the computer over to me. When I look down at the computer screen, Rues little face is on the screen smiling at me.

"Hi Rue." I say.

I then hear loud footsteps marching up the stairs.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" I stand up and wave at Rue.

"I will so you tomorrow! Night!" I tell her and walk out of the room. Haymitch is at the front of the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart. I made grilled cheese hope you don't mind. Where is the little girl?" He asks looking behind me.

"She is finishing up talking with her friend Rue. That was the little girl that was here today." I tell Haymitch as we walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, that boy that was with her was her brother right?'' He asks. I nod.

"Yeah Thresh. We worked together last summer. We are friends. I think he has a girlfriend here. I forget her name though." I tell him following him to the kitchen. It is behind two swinging doors.

When we step in I gasp. The kitchen is an Italian theme with a white marble island in the middle. There are three plates set in the middle of the island. Each plate is a different color.

"You go ahead and pick your plate. I will be in the living room. All you have to do is walk straight if you want to find me. I don't really care how long you both stay up but I would recommend going to be early because I am not letting you stay in the house all day tomorrow. Plus your friends are early risers I see them running all over the beach at nine in the morning. I hope you have as much energy as them." He says grabbing a plate of food.

"Okay and thank you again for letting us stay with you. And thank you again for the rooms. It was really nice of you." I say following his lead and grabbing the green plate full of grilled cheese. He nods.

"Glad you are happy." he says then walks out.

I pull up a stool and start to eat my dinner. I sit there for about a minute when Prim comes walking into the kitchen.

"Wow. This place is amazing I can't wait for tomorrow. Rue says that Thresh can't wait to introduce you to all his friends. Rue says most of them are boys but they all have girlfriends but one. So you can make friends with them!" Prim says happily. I just smile.

"Can't wait." I mumble.

Prim and I finish dinner and went to my room to watch a movie. We ended up watching The Notebook. One because that is Prim's favorite movie, and two because I was tired and I didn't care what we watched. Right now we are in the middle of the movie and Prim is fast asleep at my side. I sigh and grab the remote to turn off the TV. When I do the only light that is in my room is the light of the moon. I close my eyes and fall asleep into a dreamless night.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

** Okayy this is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! if i get at least one review I will post the other chapter! I will probably post it anyway but PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx Kai**


	2. New

**Hi sorry I haven't updated since last week :'( But here is another chapter and it is nice and long! Also I am going to tell you that Peeta is in this chapter and the next and the one after that. Also I am going to tell you that Haymitch isn't going to be nice through this whole thing. I am just having be nice in the beginning. Don't worry. Also in this chapter Katniss is a little OOC. Sorry if you don't like that. Also thank you SO much for all the reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

I am awoken by Prim running down the hall screaming. "Wake up Katniss!" I roll over and pull one of my pillows over my head.

"Katniss... I know you heard me! Get up! We are meeting Thresh and Rue in an hour!" she yells laying on my bed because she can't jump on it. I look across my room to find a clock above my door. It reads ten. I moan. She continues to scream until I finally mumble a 'shut up' while sitting up.

"Prim you can be a really big pain in my butt you know that?" I ask. She nods and jumps down from my bed again.

"Okay, I will be back in ten minutes and if I walk into that bathroom of yours and see your butt _not_ in that shower, I am going to wake up the whole neighborhood," she warns me, then walks out of the room screaming, "Ten minutes!"

I sigh and nod, knowing that she is not joking. I jump out of bed and walk to the bag that I brought yesterday and look for my bathroom supplies. When I find them I walk into bathroom in the closet. I shut the bathroom door behind me when I make it there and sigh at the sight of the medium sized bathroom. The room is antique, vintage style with a claw-footed bathtub that has a shower curtain hanging around it.. The sink has an aged gold look with a large counter space, and a toilet that matches the colors.

I undress from my night-clothes while setting my bathroom stuff on the floor next to the shower, and turn on the water. When the temperature is right I hop in and let the water fall on my skin. I splash the water on my face, wiping away the sleep. I grab my shampoo from my bag, and squirt it on my hand. I rub my hands together and lather my hair with the sweet smelling suds. I wash out the soap and then search for my body wash that is also in my bathroom bag. I find it and wash my body.

By this time Prim comes barging through the door. "Katniss? You almost done? I have your outfit laid out for you. I'm going to go get dressed myself. Be ready by the time I come back in here," she orders again. I laugh this time.

"Whatever you say Prim. You better not have made me look like I am ten," I warn. She laughs.

"I know Kat, I understand," she mumbles. I can hear the door close behind her. I finish washing and get out. I grab one towel off the towel rack and wrap my hair in it. I take the other towel, drying off my body. I walk out of the bathroom and into the closet to see the outfit Prim laid out for me neatly on the couch. I walk over to it and look at it.

The outfit she has picked out for me is one that I would not usually wear, but I have to admit that it's cute. The shirt is cream and sleeveless and has a skinny rope wrapped around it. The shorts are cut offs that come up mid-thigh, and she has a plain maroon bikini laid out to go under it. I grab the bathing suit and go into the bathroom just in case Prim comes in while I am changing. I quickly put the maroon suit on and walk out to see Prim come walking in.

She smiles. "I am happy that you are almost ready!" she says, happily laying on the couch. I nod and turn around.

"Tie the back for me," I say to her. She nods and ties the back of the string swim suit. When she is done I thank her and quickly finish getting ready. She hands me a pair of golden flip-flops. I smile at her and shove them on my feet.

I then get a good look at her. She has a white sundress on that ties around the neck. Underneath I can see she has a bright pink bikini on. Her hair is tied into a pony-tail that has a French-braid running on the side of her head. She looks cute. I turn to my bathroom and grab a hair brush that is in my bag. I brush out my wet hair and quickly Dutch braid it down the middle. I turn to Prim who has her fake Gucci sunglasses on her head.

"Ready to go?" I ask, while looking through my bag I had yesterday again to find my own sunglasses.

"Yup. You can have the other half of my apple so you can eat on the way," she says. I nod my head. I then remember that I don't even know where we are meeting up. I turn to her.

"Where are we even meeting Thresh and Rue?" I ask lifting my bag with me as I search for my glasses and wait for her response.

"Well, Thresh was telling me that if we walk down the shore line for about fifteen minutes that we'll see a little bar, and that's where we'll meet them. If you want you can Skype him if it makes you feel better," she offers. I think about it then nod.

"Yeah, not that I don't trust you. I just don't want to get to lost. I mean we don't even have a phone." Finally finding my sunglasses.

"Yeah you do," Haymitch says from the doorway. I look at him puzzled. He then holds up an iPhone 5.

"I thought it would be smart to buy you one knowing that you are going to be at the beach most of the time, and you are new here. The case is waterproof so don't worry about getting it wet, just don't lose it." He says tossing me the phone, which I catch before it can fall on the floor. I look at him wide eyed.

"Thank you! You didn't have to do that!" I say happily. I stare at the phone. The case is pine green with a golden arrow going through the back of it. I smile. I forgot he knew I hunted.

"Yeah, you're welcome," he says. He is about to walk out of the room when he turns and looks at me again. "Do you need money? You're going to that bar right?" he asks. Me and Prim both nod.

He nods his head and reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He takes out a roll of twenties. "Here, this should do. And if you end up going shopping or something then come back here and I will give you your credit card." He tells me while handing me the money. My eyes widen even more than they were a couple seconds ago.

"T-thank you," I stutter. He shrugs then walks out the door. I look at Prim. She also has wide eyes, but to top hers off, she has a smile. I then remember what we were talking about before.

"We are still Skyping Thresh," I say pointing to the door.

"Come on, we have to hurry. They could be gone by now," I say again. She nods and runs out the door. I stuff my new phone in my back pocket along with the roll of money.

She comes back with her laptop open in one arm, and with her other she is scrolling down.

"Okay, it is loading." She then flops down on the couch. I take the laptop from her and set it on my lap. She comes and sits close next to me. Then all of a sudden a boy's face pops onto the screen. He has ash blonde hair that hangs above his ocean blue eyes. He has a light tan and a boyish grin.

"Hi," he says.

I ignore his greeting, "Is Thresh there?" I ask bluntly.

He smiles at this and nods. He then yells, "Thresh, this girl wants to talk to you." He lifts his finger. "One moment please," he says smiling again. Then Thresh's face pops into view. He pushes the blonde out of the chair.

"Move, Peet." he says to the blonde. Blue-eyes then sit` s on the floor next to Thresh and looks at us smiling. I roll my eyes and look at Thresh. "What up Kat? You know we are supposed to be meeting in about ten minutes?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Don't you live farther away from the beach then me?" I ask. Before he can actually answer my question, I continue, "Never mind. The reason I'm calling is because I was wondering where we are meeting. Prim said that there was some bar we are meeting at?" I ask. Thresh nods.

"Yeah, if you walk down to the shore line and continue walking straight to the right, you will see a volleyball court. Just walk there and wait at the bar that is behind it, we will hopefully be there..." Thresh then looks up. "Finn, put Rue down!" Thresh then stands. I hear Rue giggle in the back ground.

He then leaves and the blonde then comes and sits in the chair again. He smiles at me.

"Hi, again. Sorry, Finn can be a trouble maker some times. Anyway I will see you soon. Katniss, right?" Blue-eyes ask.

I give him a weird look and say, "Yeah, see you." Then close out of the chatting box. I close the laptop and hand the computer to Prim whose face is a rosy color. I raise an eyebrow. She shrugs and hops off the couch.

"What? He was cute." She then walks out. I laugh at this, but don't say anything. Because, well he was.

I follow Prim out the back door after grabbing the other half of the apple. I put my Ray-Bans on while I munch on the uneaten portion of the apple. I grab Prim's hand when we get to a big group of teenagers and don't let go the rest of the walk.

When we get to the only volleyball court I could see with a bar behind it, I walk up to the bar and sit down with Prim.

"Do you want anything while we wait?" I ask her pointing to the menu. She nods and begins looking at the selection.

She ends up getting a virgin piña colada, while I settle for a long island iced tea also alcohol free. We are finishing sipping our drinks when two large hands come up and cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Thresh's deep voice rumbles in my ear. I laugh.

"I don't know? Who is the only one I know here? Oh I know... Thresh!" I say spinning in my chair. When I face him he is in a white muscle t-shirt with blue swim trucks. I see Rue run behind me to see Prim. I look behind Thresh to see three girls my age talking. Thresh then remembers them.

"Oh! These are my lady friends, whose boyfriends are nowhere to be seen at the moment," he says looking around. He then walks off. The group of girls comes up to me and all smile but one.

"Hi! I am Finch Fox. You can call me Foxface if you want. Everyone else does. I am Thresh's girlfriend." A small curly red head comes up holding out her hand energetically. I reach out to take it.

"Katniss Everdeen, Thresh's friend," I say back.

Finch then walks behind me to talk to Prim. Then a leggy brunette with a short, boyish hair cut comes up to me.

" Johanna Mason," she says bluntly. I nod. I kind of like this chick.

"Katniss, Nice meeting you," I say plainly back. She nods, then goes over to the volleyball court. Okay...

Then lastly a girl about my height comes up to me and smiles. She has auburn hair and bright pale green eyes; she has a baby blue bikini top on with cut off short-shorts on also. She smiles shyly at me.

"Hey Katniss, I am Annie Cresta. Sorry about my other friends. The boys probably went to play volleyball, and Foxface loves kids so she is probably be hanging out with Rue, and your sister the whole time, and Johanna is just... well she is Jo. She isn't really a people person. But she grows on you," Annie says hugging me quickly.

Even though I am not one for hugs I let it slide. Because truthfully; I already like Annie. She seems really sweet, and like generally nice person. I need more people like that in my life.

"It's fine. Sorry that we kind of just joined in the little group you guys have... I feel kind of like I am intruding," I tell her honestly. She shakes her head.

"NO! That is not like it at all! Any friend of Thresh is a friend of ours. In fact, how about we go find the boys! Foxy! Rue! And... What is your sister's name?" She whispers to me. I whisper back,

"Prim," she nods and calls out her name.

"And Prim. Let's get going to the volleyball court to cheer on the boys. Come on," Annie says grabbing my arm. I smile at her. I could get used to Annie. Finch follows behind us talking with Rue and Prim.

"So, where are you from? And how long are you staying?" Annie asks me when we get closer to the volleyball court. "Well, I am from Ophir, Utah, and I am here for the next year or longer. I am staying with my Uncle Haymitch and Prim. Maybe you could come over some time if you want. I have to check with Haymitch but I don't think he will mind," I tell her. She nods and smiles.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" she says happily. By this time we are at the volleyball court and Annie finds Johanna next to a guy in a cast and takes a seat next to her. "Hey Jo. How are they doing?" Annie asks.

I look over the court and see on the side that we are on there is Thresh, the blonde haired boy I was talking to earlier and a red-bronze haired boy with green swimming trunks and a white sleeveless muscle shirt on.

On the other side there are the same amount of players and all boys. One of the boys is a blonde and has red trunks on. The player behind him is a little shorter than him and has dark purple swimming trunks on. The last boy in the back has dark blonde hair and has orange trunks on..

"They are winning. Only by five, but they just started. But Cato is just warming up. But, Peeta is on his game today along with Golden Boy so let's just say that we are going to win for the time being," Johanna says.

Annie smiles and nods. "Okay!" She says happily. She looks at me and my confused face. "Oh, sorry. Okay so we are rooting from this team." She says pointing to Thresh's team. "You know Thresh; the blonde boy is Peeta Mellark. His dad owns the bakery slash cafe in town; we will probably going there for lunch. Anyway he is really good at volleyball, along with Finnick O'dair. Finnick is the other one on the team. He is the life guard on the beach, and he is also my boyfriend." She smiles at this. She then continues to tell me who the players are.

"On the other team, the blonde in the red trunks is Cato, his dad is the banker but he is cool with us, his girlfriend Clove should be here somewhere. They are cute together, but Clove has a pretty bad temper so just try to stay on her good side and we'll be fine. Anyway the guy with brown hair is Marvel and he and his girlfriend are a pain in the butt. Last summer before Thresh and Rue left for Ophir Marvel and his girlfriend Glimmer were picking on Rue so much that Thresh almost beat up Marvel and Foxface almost killed Glimmer. Anyway, they are kind of mean so stay clear of them. Then in the back is Gloss. Weird name for a boy I know, but his parents are weirdoes. Anyway he and Marvel are like, best friends but he is actually a little nicer then Marvel. I wouldn't trust him though. He can be a jerk," Annie finishes explaining everyone to me then looks at me.

"Okay that is it! Oh wait okay there is one other person and that is Jo's boyfriend Blight. He is the guy in the cast next to Jo. He got in a car accident last week," Annie says. I look over at Blight. He has dark brown hair that has hints of red that you can see in the sun. He has dark grey eyes also.

I look back at the game and watch as Peeta spikes the ball into the sand. Annie stands and cheers.

"WOOP! You go bread boy!" She yells and I laugh. Peeta looks over at Annie and sticks out his tongue like a child. He looks over at me and smiles. I roll my eyes. Annie catches that the smile is direction to me and looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I pretend to be clueless.

"What?" I ask.

She scoffs, she opens her mouth to say something but Johanna interrupts. "Brainless, she is talking about Bread boy giving you the smiley face. You two know each other?" She asks. I shake my head.

"When I was trying to get a hold of Thresh today before we met up he was the one that answered the Skype call. I didn't even know him name until right now, "I confess.

Annie and Johanna both look at one another then burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" I ask confused. They shake their heads.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget we did anything," I just give them a confused look when my phone vibrates. Both girls look back at the court when I look at who is calling.

In neat handwriting across the screen reads _Haymitch_. I press answer and stand up. "Hello," I say into the phone.

"Hey kid. I was just making sure the phone worked. How is it going?" He asks as I make my way through the crowd of kids.

"Oh, yeah everything is fine. I am hanging out with a bunch of girls and their boyfriends. Well we are watching their boyfriends play volleyball. And Prim is hanging out with Rue and Thresh's girlfriend." I tell him looking over to see where Prim is. And sure enough I see her with Finch and Rue building sand castles.

"Okay, well come home when ever just don't came home any later then... Midnight? That okay?" He asks.

Wow, he is asking me what time I should be home? I have never been able to set my own curfew, let alone make it be so late. "Yeah that is fine," I say. He says bye then hangs up. I walk back over to Annie and see her stand up.

"Well, Jo, me and Blight are going to go and get something to eat. What to come?" She asks. I shrug.

"Sure," I respond and look over to see Jo helping Blight with his crutches.

When she is done laughing and poking fun at her boyfriend, Annie gets Finnick's attention and tells him we will be at the bar. He nods and smiles at us and blows her a kiss. She smiles and walks away.

We walk over to the bar and sit down in one of the few booths the small, open air area has. "What are we going to get?" Johanna asks. I look at Annie. She shrugs.

"I don't care. But Jo's paying, I paid last time," Annie says back. Johanna scoffs, turning to face Blight who is looking at the menu. Then she says over her shoulder.

"Yeah you wish that was the case. You know I never have any money on me. So you or Brainless are going to have to pay," She then starts to talk to Blight who looks over her shoulder looking at me and Annie. He then looks at Johanna.

"Common Jo. It is your turn, at least pay for half. Then the other girls can do rock, paper, scissors," He says putting a hand on her shoulder. I can hear her sigh.

"You are lucky that you are my boyfriend. Or I would be making you pay," She then turns to face us reaching into her back pocket throwing five dollars at us. "I don't care what we get," She says turning around to talk to Blight again.

I look at Annie. "That is one of the reasons we love Blight. He is one of the only people that can calm down Jo, or convince her of doing something," Annie says looking at the five dollars. "Okay, so we have five dollars for twelve of us. What do you want to get?" She asks. I then remember that I have money from Haymitch. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the money.

"I have this. My Uncle is sort of rich." I say looking at Annie while handing her a twenty. Her eyes widen.

"Dude, you are loaded!" She says taking the twenty. I laugh at this.

"Yeah well it is not like, I like it. Plus it is not even my money it is my Uncle's, and the only reason he probably gives me this money is because my dad was his favorite brother. Now what are we getting? We should probably go get the other Girls," I say standing. Annie nods and stands with me.

"Yeah let's go find them; I think they were down at the shore line making sandcastles when I saw them last. Knowing Rue and Fox they are probably trying to make the biggest sandcastle again, last time they did that they were here all day. Poor Rue had sunburn for a week, and Foxface didn't come outside all week because she was sunburned even worse than Rue because she's so pale. It was terrible," Annie tells me as we walk to short line.

"I have gotten sunburn once and it sucked! My mom made freeze one of my shirts then wear it. It was a bitter-sweet feeling," I tell her as was get closer to the volleyball court. I look over at Annie. Thresh is serving the ball and gracefully makes it over the net and easily scoring another point. There is a loud roar and then Thresh's team all gather around and cheer.

"OH YEAH!" Finnick yells happily. I'm guessing they won. I look over at Annie and see her smiling.

"You can go over there if you want. I will go and grab the girls," I say knowing that she wants to congratulate her boyfriend and her other friends. She smiles at me and nods,

"Thanks Katniss," She says and runs over to Finnick screaming him name. I watch as he catches her in his arms and smiles. Before I look away I see Peeta looks over at me and smiles again. I quickly walk away.

I look around and find them all sitting in a circle with a brunette sitting next to Finch. I walk up to them. "Hey guys. Sorry to bother you but we are going to eat, well get a snack before we go to get something to eat. What do you guys want?" I ask sitting next to Prim. The brunette looks up at me with green hazel eyes. Her face is sprinkled with light brown freckles. I give her a smirk then turn to Finch. She looks up at me.

"Well I don't care; I was just going to wait for lunch. I mean what time is? Twelve o'clock? We should be leaving in about ten minutes be get something to eat. So it depends on what Rue, Prim, and Clove want," She rambles quickly then stands up and runs to get more water. I look over at the little girls and they don't say anything so I look at Clove.

"Hi I'm Katniss. I am friends with Thresh," I say nodding to her. Her face turns into a small smile.

"Oh, hi I am Clove. Also friends with Thresh, and Annie, and Foxface, and I think everyone else that hangs out with them," She laughs to herself. I nod.

"What do you want to do to eat? I think I am paying, besides the five dollars Jo contributed," I say looking at her. She chuckles.

"That sounds like Jo. Let me guess Blight made her pay that much?" She laughs, I join in and nod. "Yeah..." I say looking around. I don't know what else to say. "Well, I am going to go back to find Annie, she went off with Finnick, cause they won the game. So I think that they might be all at the bar," I say standing; brushing off the sand from my legs and shorts. She nods.

"Mind if I join you? I have to yell at my boyfriend for losing." She laughs standing. I nod. She dusts off also, and then we turn to head to the bar again. "So where you from? I haven't seen you here before," Clove asks when we walk away.

"I am from Ophir Utah. You probably haven't heard of it. The population is seriously only about thirty. I am living with my Uncle, with my little sister Prim while we're here," I tell her. She nods.

"That's cool. Yeah I moved here two years ago. I was from New York," She tells me. I nod. "Cool. Why'd you move here?" I ask.

"Well my dad had a job transfer. He is here for good. So I am also here for good," She says smiling. "Not that I am complaining, " She says quickly. I nod. I down at my feet. Then Clove starts running. "CATO! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" She screams.

I look up to see she run after the boy Annie told me was Cato. She runs at him only to tackle him in the sand. I look over at the bar and see Annie is sitting on Finnick's lap. She looks over at me and smiles. She waves me over so I walk over there a little more quickly.

"Hey Katniss!" She says happily. When I get over to her the guy next to her spins around quickly dumping his drink all over me.

My eyes widen, and I shutter as the cold liquid runs down my stomach. I look up be met with the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark. I glare at him.

"I-I am s-so sorry. I didn't mean to! I am so sorry!" He says standing up quickly setting him empty cup on the bar table while grabbing napkins. I take a deep breath and look at Annie who has wide eyes also. I take the napkins that Peeta hands me and sigh looking down to see that my shirt, that smells of the sticky soda that was spilled on me.

"Katniss, if you want we can walk to your house, or Thresh can drive there really fast and get you a new shirt." Annie offers. I sigh, and shake my head.

"It is fine. Prim is going to be more mad then me. She was the one that picked the outfit." I say taking off my shirt and start ringing it out. I look up to see Peeta looking at me with big blue scared eyes. I chuckle at this.

"I am really sorry. If you want I can buy you a new shirt. We were going to go into town anyway and getting something to eat. There are some stores down there so I can buy you a new one. I am so sorry." Peeta rambles.

I roll my eyes. "It's fine. Like I said my sister will be more mad then me. Plus my Uncles house is just down the shore line. If you guys could wait for about ten minutes I can run here." I say the last part to Annie and Finnick. They nod.

"Yeah that's fine, we were going to stay here a little longer anyway. So the boys can hydrate themselves." Annie tells me. I nod. "Okay, I will be right back." I say turning and starting to run to my house.

I make it down to the shore line when I hear a deep voice calling my name. I turn around to see Peeta running to me with his shirt off, holding it out to me.

"Katniss! Hey, I know I already said this but sorry. Here is my shirt; you can get sunburn really easily here. I am just going to walk with you 'cause I feel bad that you have to walk to your house to get another shirt." He says. I can't help but give him a weird look. He really thinks I am going to where his shirt?

"Umm, I think I will be alright. I don't need your shirt." I say turning to walk away again. I then think to call Haymitch to tell him I am going to be home in a minute. I reach into my back pocket to pull out my iPhone. I slide the screen and look at it blankly.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry. At least let me walk you to your house." Peeta pleads. I look at him to see he has put the shirt back on.

"Okay whatever. And I am not that mad. Yeah if it happened again I might be more harsh and upset, but we just met. Besides I know it was an accident. If you make a habit of it, well then we are going to have a problem." I say looking blankly at my phone again not knowing what to do. I hear him chuckle.

"New phone?" I look up to see him smiling at my incapability to work my phone.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask looking down again. He chuckles again.

"No, but they way you were just staring at it gave it way," He says coming closer to me. I hold out my phone to him as his shoulder brushes mine. "What do you want to do? Call, text, or were just trying not to talk to me?" He asks me. I breathe a laugh.

"I told you that I wasn't mad!" I slap his arm playfully. "And I am trying to call my Uncle to tell him that I am coming home really quickly;" He nods at me and points to the little button that has a phone on it.

"There, you press that button and then you scroll through who you want to call. And because the only number in the phone is 'Haymitch' I am guessing that is who you want to call." He says holding it back to me. I gently take it from him and thank him.

"Wait, I press his name to call him?" I ask. And he nods. I do as he says and I press his name. I then put the phone to my ear and wait for him to pick up. I look over at Peeta and see him looking at me making weird faces. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Something funny I should know about?" Haymitch's gruff voice comes out of the phone.

"No, just my friend being funny. I am coming to the house really quickly; I have to grab a new shirt." I tell him.

"Okay." He says holding out the 'y'. "May I ask why?" He asks. I huff.

"Nothing big. My friend spilled his Coke..." Peeta interrupts.

"Dr. Pepper!" he yells. I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay anyway, his 'Dr. Pepper' on me and I have to grab a new shirt, because we are going out to lunch." I tell him quickly. He starts to say 'okay' when he stops.

"Wait. Who is this 'he'?" He yells into the phone.

I jump. "Goodness Haymitch! Calm down! You can meet him when we get there." I tell him. "You bet I will." He mumbles into the phone.

"Goodbye!" I scream into the phone.

I then realize that I have no idea how to end the call. I look at the screen not knowing what to do. So I shove it at Peeta. He looks at me crazily.

"What?" He whispers. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Turn it off." I hiss. He nods and then starts to poke the phone. After a minute he hands it back smiling to himself. I give him a look.

"What did you do to my phone?" I ask cautiously. He shrugs.

"Nothing." He says innocently, though his smile says otherwise.

I glare at him. He looks up and sees this and laughs. "Seriously! It was nothing! I promise!" He tells me holding him hands up in defense. I eye him.

"Okay. We're here," I tell him and point to the back at my new house. Peeta stops in his tracks. His eyes are wide and he jaw has slacked.

"You could have warned me," He mumbled. I laughed remembering that is what I said yesterday.

"Yeah but what is the fun in that?" I tease and lead the way up to houses back door. I hear Peeta grumble behind me.

When we get up to the back door I open it and walk in holding it open for Peeta. "Haymitch I'm here!" I yell. I turn to Peeta. "Just follow me to my room. Sorry it is a mess but I just got here yesterday. So there are a lot of boxes," I warn him. He just nods.

"Kid! Where are you?" Haymitch yells down to me.

"Coming!" I yell back to him. I look to Peeta and motion him to follow me; which he does. We run up the stairs to see Haymitch at the landing of the second floor.

He gives me a smile and then looks behind me to give Peeta a glare. "Hi sweetheart. So this is your 'friend'," He says still glaring slightly at Peeta. My eyes widen a smidge. I don't want him to make one of the few people that can stand me feel nervous.

"Yes, this is Peeta Mellark. Peeta, Haymitch." I say quickly introducing him. "Okay well we have to get me a shirt and then we be out of your way," I tell him. Then start to run up the stairs to my room.

"Okay, how about me and Mellark stay down here and talk for a minute," Haymitch says when I am at the third floor. I look down and give Peeta an apology look. He just looks at me with wide eyes. I then walk down the hallway to my room. I swing open the door and throw my bad shirt on the couch then run into my closet to grab another shirt. I look around for a minute not knowing which shirt to wear, knowing that if I pick a 'non fashionable' shirt Prim will have my head.

I finally settle on an aqua blue tank-top that says Abercrombie & Fitch on the front. I throw that on and then run back down the stairs only to see that Haymitch is laughing while Peeta is smiling nervously.

"Hi I am back! We can go now," I say while I run down the stairs. Peeta looks at me thankfully.

"NO! I mean no, hold on. Peeta was telling me that you have a big group of friends with you and I have a present that I was going to give you anyway. Follow me," He says motioning us to follow him as he makes his way down the stairs.

I look at Peeta. "Sorry" I whisper when Haymitch is out of hearing range. He smiles at me.

"It's okay. He was just a little intimidating," He tells me truthfully. I nod.

"Yeah you should have seen Thresh yesterday when he dropped us off. He was trying to get out of here as quick as possible," I say laughing quietly. Peeta laughs also. "Really? I can't picture Thresh doing that." He laughs

I nod, "Yeah he was trying to get out of here pretty fast. Sorry again. But I guess we're even," I say smiling at him when we make it to the landing. He laughs also.

"Yeah I guess we are." He says smiling.

I look over to see Haymitch watching us. "Okay kid, sorry if you don't like the color, but you are just going to have to suck it up," He tells me. I raise my eyebrow. He smiles and presses a button on the wall next to the front door then motions up to follow him out the door. We follow and he leads us in front of the garage. There in front of me is a brand new red convertible. My jaw drops.

"You have to be kidding me," I say looking at him. He shrugs.

"Nope, here are the keys. Your mom told me you got your license before you came here so I thought I would get you a new car. You deserve it," He says throwing me the keys and my license.

"Where did you get my license?" I ask. He just smiles at me.

"I had your mom send it to me. Now go, and no funny business," He warns then pats me on the back and walks back into the house. I look over at Peeta whose eyes are just as big as mine.

"Okay, I love your Uncle," Peeta says looking at me. I nod.

"Yeah me too," I tell him.

"Common. I will call Thresh and all them to just wait for us in the parking lot at the beach. I don't know about you but I want to show this thing off!" Peeta tells me excitedly. I laugh.

"Well get in then!" I laugh, walking into the garage and hopping into the driver's seat.

The car seats are cream leather along with the steering wheel. I feel the car shift when Peeta gets in. He puts his seat belt on and grabs his phone out of his pocket. He has the same phone as me! No wonder he knew how to work it! He begins to text on it as I put the keys in the engine. And the car roars to life.

I press on the gas just to hear it roar. I laugh when it does. This is pretty awesome. This year might not be that bad after all.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes! Please review! At least two more and I will be the happiest girl in the world! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Mellarks

**CHAPTER THREE**

When I put the car into drive I have my seat belt on and I put my sunglasses back on. I look over at Peeta. "You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, I texted Thresh saying that we got a cool new ride and that we will be there in a second," Peeta tells me facing me with a big smile on him face. I smile back and nod. Saying 'okay' and press on the gas pedal and we are zooming down the driveway. I feel myself smile a little when this happens.

I glance over at Peeta. "Okay," I say looking back at the road. "I have no idea where to go to get to the beach from here. When I got here Thresh drove," I continue.

"Okay, well finish going down the driveway then make a left then keep driving until you see the 'beach parking' sign," He tells me. I can't help but laugh.

"I probably seem like the dumbest girl to you. First, I don't know how to work my phone, then I when we get to my house my uncle embarrasses me and you and now I am asking you how to get to the beach when I could have done it by myself. Sorry." I say looking at the road making the left I was told to make.

I hear him laugh as I continue driving down the road. "That's not true. With the phone thing, when I got my phone I was about the same but I had Finnick for help and all he did was yell at me when I didn't I didn't know what I was doing. Then the Uncle thing... Uncles are just as bad as dads and so I don't really know what to say but I am not going to get upset. Then with the beach thing, I have been here my whole life I know this place like the back of my hand, I am happy to help you." He says smiling at me. I then see the 'beach parking' sign and pull in.

"Well I am glad you don't mind because I might be asking you a lot more questions." I say breathing in a laugh, while I pull into the nearest parking spot and take the keys out the ignition. He laughs also and then remembers something. I turn to face him as he talks.

"Oh! I forgot to send a text to Thresh telling him we were here. Hold on," He says pulling out his phone. "By the way, I hope you don't mind people in your new car. In Thresh's car there is only enough room for five people and there are ten of us. So there are a lot of people sitting on peoples laps. So there are going to be people sitting in this car." He says while typing on his phone.

"Oh that's fine. I don't mind. What's the point in having a car when you can't share it with your friends? But it is going to be weird because I don't really know anyone. The only people that I met really are Annie, Johanna, Clove, Thresh, and you. Oh and Rue. So that is only about half, I can fit maybe five more people in this car and I hope they don't get weirded out having to drive in a stranger's car." I say looking at him. He looks up and smiles while putting his phone away.

"They'll be fine. They aren't going to be weirded out plus that is half! Annie will introduce you to Finnick, and Finn makes friends really quickly. And I know you met Foxface, yeah she probably knows more about your sister but she loves kids and she will get to know you eventually. And Cato is, Cato but he will be nice to you. If he was really mean to anyone we wouldn't be friends with him. And you already know Johanna and Blight you will get to know. They are the weirdest couple out of our group but you get used to them. But I think you will be just fine." He tells me leaning back in the seat.

I smile and follow his lead. Then there was a loud 'That Was Easy' noise. I look over at Peeta and see that he has taken his phone out of his pocket. "That was Thresh. They will be here in a minute. He is dragging Foxface way from the sandcastle that she and the girls made." He tells me. I nod and grab my own phone out of my pocket.

I look at it and go to the contacts knowing that is the only thing I am able to do on the phone. When I open the window I notice that there are two numbers in my contacts instead of one. The other name is 'Peeta;)' I look over at him right when he looks over at me. I smirk at him.

"I like the winky face." I say pointing to my phone. He blushes and I smiles. "Yeah I thought you might like that. Now you can call me when you need to find places, and if you need help with anything." He smiles at me. I hold back an eye roll, I have Thresh for a reason.

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind." I tell him. I then look at him again. "What else can I do on this thing? I know you can take pictures because I see the picture button. But that is only because Prim has an iPod and she _loves_ to take pictures." I tell him honestly. He laughs and slides over to me.

"Okay, well there is an app store. And there is an iTunes store. Where you can get music. I don't know if you have an iPod or not, but your sister has one so she can help you if you want music. Then you can text people on here. You do the same thing you do as calling but you go to the messages button and you press their name and then you type whatever you want. I think that is all the 'important' stuff, but if you see something that you find cool and you want to do it on your phone let me know I would be more than happy to help you out!" He says smiling. Man this kid loves to smile.

I nod. "Thanks Mellark." I say hitting the button on top of my phone that I guess turns off the screen. Peeta opens his mouth to talk but he is interrupted by loud high picked squeals and shouting.

"OH MY GOSH! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS CAR?" Yells Prim, Annie, Finnick, Thresh, and Clove. I can't help but laugh at them. They all run over to the car gawking.

"My Uncle." I tell them. They all look at me like I am crazy except for Prim. "Gosh I love him! He is the best! I could kiss him!" She squeals grabbing Rue's hand and hopping into the front seat with me and Peeta. I smile at them and look up at the other people. Finnick has wide eyes and has his mouth on the floor. Annie is sitting there smiling at me. I lift a eyebrow but she shakes her head. I then look at Clove and see that she is holding onto Cato to hold her up. I then look at Thresh and Foxface and see that they are just as impressed, along with Johanna and Blight.

"Nice car Brainless." Johanna says walking away with Blight to I guess Thresh's jeep. Thresh gives me a thumbs up. "Nice Kat. Good thing you have this cause you would have to sit on Peeta's lap then." He chuckles. My eyes widen. I don't know what to say to that. I just look over at everyone else to see them smiling. I just clear my throat.

"Okay, anyway... Who is coming in the car with us? I have enough for about four or five more. I don't care who comes," I say to Thresh.

"Finnick and me!" Annie yells at us. I laugh at her as she opens up the back door and climbs in with Finnick. Finnick flashes me a cocky smile.

"Hello there beautiful." He winks. I glare at him, while Annie slaps the back of his head. "Oww!" He wines. She laughs, "Yeah there is a lot more where that came from." Annie glares playfully. Finnick looks at her and winks. He is a weird one.

"Okay anyone else? I think we can fit one more." I say. Thresh and Foxface shake their heads. And so do Clove and Cato. Well, Clove shakes her head while Cato gives puppy dog eyes. I laugh. "Okay, well I guess we are going to Mellark's so I will meet you there." I say putting the car keys in. They nod.

"Yeah see you there. Peeta will give the directions." Thresh says walking away. I nod and look over at Prim and Rue. There is only one other seat belt.

"Okay, one of you has to get in the back, and there other has to get in the middle of me and Peeta." I tell the girls. They both groan. I give them my motherly look they both know. Rue sighs. "Fine..." She says and crawls over to sit by Finnick. Peeta then takes Prim by the waist and pulls her across him and puts her in the middle where he was sitting. Prim looks at me with a red face. I laugh at her. I don't say anything, not wanting to embarrass her.

"Okay, seat belts little ladies. Everyone else, your old enough to make your own chooses. So make the right ones." I say while putting my own seat belt on. They all grumble "Yes mom." and I hear the clicks of the seat belts

I look over to look at Prim and Rue to make sure they have their seat belts on. Just to be sure.

When I see they do I put the car into reverse and pull out of the parking spot, I put the car into drive, then pull out of the parking lot to the main road..

"Okay where are we going?" I ask glancing at him.

"Okay so you are going to drive to the end of the road, then make a right on Coral Lane, then drive to the first stop light then make a left. You continue driving until Main Street then make a left again then drive down that street until you see the sign "Mellark's cafe." He tells me. I nod.

"Okay." I say and continue driving. I hear someone clear their throat in the back.

"Okay, so I think we should take this time to get introduced, taking that I am sitting in your car." Finnick says leaning forward. I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Okay, we can do that once you lean back a little and give me some space. I don't want to be crashing the car," I say making it to the end of the road, flipping on my turning signal. Peeta and Annie laugh. I hear Finnick huff.

"Fine..." He grumbles.

"Okay, Thank you Finnick. So I don't know if you know my name or not but it is Katniss. I am here with Prim for a year maybe longer, and that is about it. I know your name so you can skip that part of the introduction if you so much desire." I tell Finnick while driving down the street.

"Okay, well because you already know my name, then I guess I will tell you the rest of my wonderful life." He says smiling at me in the review mirror. I nod, encouraging him to continue.

"Okay, well I am a life guard. I have lived here all my life. I live pretty close to you. Two houses down in fact. You are Haymitch's niece right?" He asks me. I nod. He continues. "Annie is my girlfriend if you didn't guess that. Peeta is my best friend, I am a surfer with Peet, I have a little brother, his name is Tye. He is three, you can meet him later if you want. And I think that is it. And there has to be more to yourself then just that." He says nudging my shoulder. I jokingly glare at him, and nod knowingly.

"That is cool that you live close to me, I guess... And what do you want to know?" I ask him while waiting at a stop sign. I look at him in a review mirror. He has his hand on his chin thinking. I then put my foot back down on the pedal and continue driving.

"Okay, Kat. Well where are you from and do you have any other friends, or... boyfriends that are going to be visiting you this summer." He asks me wiggling his eyebrows when he says 'boyfriends'. Prim then burst out laughing.

"Katniss have a boyfriend? That is funny. Katniss has kicked every guy that has even thought she was cute to the curb. One guy gave her his number, you know? And she took the number and ripped it up in his face, then threw it on him. It was the funniest thing in the world!" Prim says giggling. Rue joins in with the laughing along with Annie. Finnick chuckles and glances at Peeta. I look at Peeta also out of the corner of my eye, he has a small smile on his face; his cheeks flushed.

I then realize that he must have realized. He gave me his number and I didn't even think about deleting it. I feel my cheeks heat up. I quickly say something. "Yeah well what did you want me to do? I didn't even now his last name. Plus we were working. I am not going to start dating a co-worker, or anyone that looked like him with his cocky little attitude." I say simply.

Rue laughs "I guess that leaves you out of the picture Finn." She laughs. Prim also starts laughing with her. I hear Finnick gasp. "I'm heartbroken, but I already have someone perfect for me." He says while leaning into Annie. I then scream,

"No, I repeat no! PDA in my car!" I say turning the corner to Main Street hardly. Annie giggles. I hear Finnick groan. "FINE!" he huffs loudly.

I chuckle then answer the question Finnick has asked.

"And, no I don't have a boyfriend. But I have some friends that might come and visit me later this summer." I tell them.

I then start to look at the stores that are on the street, trying to find the "Mellark's Cafe" sign.

"Well that's nice! If they come I can't wait to meet them!" Finnick says clapping his hands happily. I smirk still looking for the cafe.

I don't know where this cafe is! I look over at Peeta who is looking at me.

"Where is it?" I ask. He points in front of me to a restaurant sized cafe. My eyes widen. The cafe is booming with people. I guess that is why it's so big. It is also what we get for coming at lunch hour. I look at Peeta with wide eyes.

"Where do I park?" I ask not knowing where to go.

He laughs, seeing the nervous look on my face. "There is a little parking lot behind the store that you can park in. Only people with mine and my dad's permission can park there," He smiles. "Just keep driving until then end of the store and then there is a alley you can go down and it will lead the way." he tells me and I nod listening to him

When I have parked the car, everyone unbuckles and jumps out onto the pavement. Prim crawls over me huffing "Move." I lift my hands up and watch her climb over me. Once she is out the car she runs to Rue.

I shake my head and let out a light laugh. I then slowly make my way out of the car and watch everyone else run in through the back door of the cafe. I sigh and close the door to my car, locking it.

"Don't look so down; smile. Everyone loves you." Peeta whispers in my ear. I jump.

"Gosh are you trying to kill me? And I am having a fine time!" I say swatting his shoulder. He just laughs.

"No, but seriously! You don't look like you are having a good time! Prim is having a good time! And Finnick likes you and so does Annie. I told you that it would not take that much for them to like you. And I can tell Clove likes you, and Thresh, and to make it even better, I like you!" He says smiling, throwing his arm around me. I give him a look and he laughs.

"Okay, I know Thresh likes me. I mean we are friends. And I hope you like me I did just give you a ride, and Annie seems to like everyone along with Finnick. I mean I don't care who likes me, never have, I just feel weird since I just got here. And I am already about to meet one of my 'new friends' parents. And hands off," I tell him taking his arm off of me. He spins me around and smiles at me.

"Listen, I guess that is good that you don't care what people think about you. And my dad is harmless. You won't have to worry about my mom not liking you, she left when I was ten. So you're all good. Just be careful of my brothers, _they 're_ the crazy ones." He tells me still smiling. I am a little taken back when he tells me that his mother left. I have not even mentioned my dad.

But I just nod. "Okay, if you say so. Let's get in there. I don't want to make everyone wait for us," I tell him pulling on his arm to the door. I quickly let go when we are close to the door.

Peeta takes the lead when we get inside, mostly because I gave him a confused look. Which he chuckled at. "Just follow me, we're going to stay in the back. The customers wouldn't like it if they saw a group of kids just walk into the front of the line and get what they wanted right away." He tells me while he leads me through a small hallway.

I nod and follow him. We walk through two metal doors and see the whole car group in the kitchen sitting on a little booth that is on the wall we just walked in on. They're all smiles as they sip at their plastic straws, containing whatever substance they have in their cups. I look in front of me to see a large kitchen whith plenty of counter space and a hand full of ovens and stoves.

"Hey guys took you long enough. Your dad, Wheat and Rye are up front helping the customers, Peeta." Finnick's tells Peeta. Peeta nods at him.

"Okay thanks. Should I go help do you think? Or are they okay?" Peeta asks Finnick. Finnick nods his head.

"Yeah that would be smart. Didn't you see the line of people when we got here? I will help Kitty-Kat with her drink, you go and help." Finnick says standing and walking over to me. Peeta nods at Finnick. He walks to the wooden door that is in right between the sink and counter. Before he walks out he grabs a white apron that reads "Mellark's' on it, and turns around to look at us. "When you decide what you want just tell me or one of the family members." He tells me and Finnick. I nod. He then walks through the doors.

Finnick then walks over to me, smiles and throws an arm around me. "Okay Kitty-Kat, we are going to walk to the side of the kitchen." He says leading me side of the kitchen to a wooden door.

"Then we are going to walk into the cafe, wait what do you want? They have any soft drink, lemonade, coffee, tea, and some other beverages that we don't really drink." He tells me this while he opens the door and leads me out to the large cafe with light maroon walls and cream trimming. I look to where the cash register is and see that Peeta's father has made the cafe look like it is from the 1800's. All the cases all have aged glass what is tinted a yellow, so that it looks older, and the outline of it is gold. It is a adorable. I look around some more to see that the line of people is out the door.

"So Kitty what do you want?" Finnick asks me. I look at him and give him a small glare.

"Can you not call me 'Kitty'? My name is Katniss. And can you please take your hand off me?" I say trying to stay mad. These people all have the same effect on me. I can't stay mad at them!

Finnick just smiles, and shrugs at me. "I can try. But no promises I kind of have nicknames for everyone. Kind of like Johanna, but my nicknames are a lot nicer." He tells me smiling and taking his arm off me.

"Thanks, and true. She keeps calling me Brainless." I tell him. Finnick just laughs, and nods in understanding.

"Yeah, she calls me Golden Boy, Peeta; Bread Boy, Annie; Looney, Thresh; Big Man, she doesn't really have a nickname for Foxface, because her name is a nickname. And for Blight, when they weren't dating she called him Light Bulb. So you are not the only one." He smiles and leads me over to the counter. "Now what do you want?" Finnick asks. I sigh and start to think quickly.

"Umm, can I get lemonade? I think that will do." I say looking around to see Peeta's family working busily. The man working the cash register is obviously his father. He has the same color eyes as Peeta and his graying blonde hair also gives it away. They could almost be twins if Mr. Mellark was younger.

Then the guy (I am guessing his brother) working at the station in front of us has brown hair with blonde tips, and blue-hazel eyes. He looks almost nothing like Peeta but you can flatly see the resemblance.

The last man in there has to be the oldest out of the Mellark boys. He is at least twenty three. He has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He has a splash of light brown freckles along his nose. He is working with Peeta who is now walking out of the working area to I guess help the customers.

Finnick then walks up to the brother with brown hair and gives him a smile. "Oh Rye, honey. Can you please give us a cup really quick? Peeta just left." Finnick says blinking his eyelashes.

Rye just rolls his eyes, and looks up. "Finnick honey, I am working. Go ask someone else." He sarcastically says, looking over at me smiling.

"Hey darling." He says winking. I roll my eyes and say "Get working." Making him laugh.

He looks at Finnick and says "She's a keeper." He then reaches over and hands him a cup from under the table. Finnick smiles.

"Tell that to your brother." Finnick mumbles then leads me over to beverage area which is across from everyone. I am in shock when I hear Finnick mumble.

'Tell that to your brother?' What is that suppose to mean? I mentally shake my head and follow Finnick through the crowd of people. I must have heard wrong.

There are too many people here!

When we make it through all the people we run into Peeta who is taking orders from people in line. He gives us a small smile. "There are some many people! This is probably one of the biggest crowds we have in a while!" Peeta tells us. Then he looks sheepishly at us. "Do you think you could help? Maybe? And to pay you, your meal can be free!" He asks hopefully.

Finnick scoffs, "Yeah that will never happen! I don't even take out the garbage when I'm told to. There is no way I am going to be taking orders for people!" He says walking away taking my cup with him. Peeta sigh. He doesn't look surprised.

He looks at me with hopeful eyes. "I know that we just met but I could really use the help." He asks looking down at his shoes. I sigh knowing that I will probably end up feeling bad it I say no.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I ask him. He smiles brightly at me.

"Okay well here is the notepad and pen," He says handing me the note he is holding, after ripping out the pages he has written on then handing me then pen also. "Then all you have to do is ask them for their names, write that at the top. Then ask them what they want. Try to do every other one so that we can take turns and not get confused," He tells me happily.

"I will be right back I have to go and grab a new pen and paper. You can start if you want. Thank you so much!" He says then runs to the front of the bakery. I just smile and shake my head.

I then turn to the first person, smile and ask. "Hi, what is your name, and order?

A hour later Peeta and I have finally finished with all the people in the long line and have been running back and forth from the customers to the register handing Mr. Mellark the orders. When I first went up there he smiled kindly at me and mouthed thank you. I just nodded and ran back to the customers.

The rest of the group arrived about five minutes after I started, saying that they had to drop off Cato and Clove at Clove's because they had a family get together to attend to. Peeta and I just nodded and continued working. We were only about a quarter of the way through then, not even.

When we finally finished Peeta and me threw ourselves to the nearest table and sat down on the chairs. "Never thought that taking orders could be that much work!" I say laying my head on the table.

Peeta chuckles. "Yeah tell me about it! I started doing this at fourteen. I didn't know what hit me when I was done! But, my dad and brothers have it a little worse I mean they have to run around making all the sandwiches." He points out.

I nod in agreement. "True, but they don't have to put up with all the angry customers that are annoyed they have had to wait for 'to long'. I almost kicked one of the customers out she was snapping at me so much, but I didn't think your dad would like too much.'' I tell Peeta lifting my head to meet to his blue eyes. He has an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, I heard her. She was quiet vocal, but I think you handled it pretty well for someone who has never done this before." He tells me. Oh he has no idea how many people I have served.

"Oh, I have done this a lot of times before. I just have never had so many people before. I worked at this old run down place called 'The Hob' but the maximum people at that place was thirty at a time. I worked there for about two years. The owner was close friends with my dad. She knew we were going through a hard time so she let me work there even if I was under aged. It was kind of fun cause my friend Madge worked there with me." I tell him sitting up in my chair.

"Oh, if is not too personal what hard time were you going through?" He asks leaning forward slightly. I take in a deep breath. I hate talking about my dad's death. But I know he will find out sooner rather than later so I exhale the breath.

"My dad... he died when I was eleven. My mom sort of shut down for a while. I ended up having to hunt a little, and do other things to earn money for food, the bills and clothes for Prim. Mother finally got her act together when I was thirteen almost fourteen. She got a job as a nurse and she started getting rid of us by sending us to different cities and schools. At first I was kind of upset about it but then I realized that it was better that way. I couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand me.

"I was just mad because it hurt Prim so much to know that her mom didn't even want anything to do with us. I had to pay for everything because mom would only give us about two-hundred dollars a month, and that only really helped with Prim's clothes and a couple weeks of food. I would try to save the money you know? But Prim needed clothes and supplies for school and so did I. So I had to get a bunch of jobs... Sorry for dumping all this on you." I tell him, feeling embarrassed for telling him all this.

He just shakes his head. "No it is fine. I am glad that you told me. If you want, I can get you a job here. I can get you shifts that are a few hours, couple days a week. But that is only if you want the extra money." He tells me quickly.

I think about it for a minute. It would be nice if I had the extra money so that I didn't have to rely on Haymitch. And I could give the money to Prim if she needed any to hang out with Rue and her other friends she is bound to make here. But I don't want to intrude on their family business. I give Peeta an unsure look.

"I would like that, but I don't want to take the job knowing that this business it a family one. I will only do it if is fully and completely okay with your dad." I tell him. His smile widens and he nods his head.

"Of course! I will talk to him later. I am sure he will be fine with after what you did today." He tells me. I nod my head.

"So... should we get back to your friends? Or do you want to stay out here until the line goes down a little more?" I ask glancing at the large line still in the cafe. It has gone down and is no longer out the door, but there is still a large amount of people before us.

He shrugs "I don't care whatever you want. We can stay out here and watch the line go down or we can go in the back. Wait! We forgot to get you your drink! Or did Finnick get it for you? I don't remember him telling us..." Peeta says thinking.

"I don't remember either. If you want we can go back there and look. And if he did then we can stay back there and if not we can come back out here and talk." I suggest. He nods in agreement.

"Okay that is good with me," Peeta says standing from his chair. I follow his lead and we begin walking in the way that I came in.

When we pass his brothers they give us both a smile. "Thanks for the help." They both say to Peeta and me. I nod while Peeta tells them a quick thank you.

When we walk and open the door to go in the back I turn to Peeta and ask. "Which brother is which? And what are their names?"

"Oh, yeah sorry for not telling you earlier. The older ones name is Wheaton. You can just call him Wheat if you want. He is the one with the darker blonde hair. The one with the brown hair is Ryelee. We all call him Rye though. He is the second oldest." He tells me.

"Oh okay. Thanks. Now I won't feel like a complete stranger." I say looking at him.

He smiles, and nods. "No problem and I don't think that they would have made you feel like a stranger. They are very... friendly with all my friends." He tells me as we walk into the back to everyone eating and drinking their drinks.

They look up when they hear us come in. They all sigh in relief.

"About time you guys got back here! What has it been? Like, an hour?" Johanna yells.

"Yeah, we haven't had that many people in a really long time. This is defiantly one of our major lunch rushes." Peeta says plopping down on the counter. I follow his lead and sit next to him.

"I would say! If I hadn't gone out there to see how bad it was. I would have thought that you were doing something else..." Finnick says wiggling his eyebrows. My eyes widen. What in the world was that suppose to mean? Goodness I hate men.

I send Finnick a glare. "Okay anyway. Did you grab my drink for me?" I snap at him. He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Naw, I was going to, but you were busy doing your new job and hanging out with Peeta boy here. So I didn't even bother. Here is your cup. Enjoy!" He says, handing the brown paper cup to me, winking. I scowl at him.

"Thank you," I say sarcastically. Finnick smiles sweetly at me.

Peeta clears he throat. "Okay," He says motioning his hand to the door. "How about we go get you something to drink?" He says smiling awkwardly. I don't say anything, the scowl still plastered on my face. But I nod, jumping down off the counter with Peeta.

We walk to the door and into the cafe again. Peeta clears his throat. I turn to look at him.

"Sorry about Finn. He has that nature about him. He thinks is it fun to make people mad. You just have to get used to him. He is like Johanna, which is one of the reasons that they are friends. They both like making people uncomfortable. Don't let it get to you. I am sure that Annie is scolding him right now." He says giving me a sheepish grin.

I take a deep breath. "It's fine. I have people problems anyway. I am surprised you can stand me." I tell him honestly.

"I don't know what you are talking about! You seem like a very nice person! I mean I just met you. But you have already given me a ride, and then helped me do my job. I think you are probably the nicest friend I have!" He says eyes wide with enthusiasm.

I just shake my head and smile slightly. "Thanks Peeta." I mumble not knowing what else to say.

"No problem. Now let's go get you that drink of yours." He say leading me over to the drinking area.

I could get used to Blondie here.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Hi I hoped you liked! I am sorry for the wait. I have alot of tests I had to study for and it got in the way of my writing. I will try to update more. I has a idea... I was thinking of writing this story again but in Peeta's POV. Tell me what you think! And PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you all for those who did review on my last chapter. It really meaned a lot! And I also liked the "I Loaf it" from AmandaKK1524. FUNNY! I was laughing really hard when I read that! Okay anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XXXX KAI**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Oh My Goodness. I hope you all can forgive me! It has been forever since I updated! I am SO sorry! I have had so mush school work and I am sick and so has my family... I am sorry. :( I hope you enjoy the chapter though! **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After Peeta and I grabbed out drinks, we stayed out in the front of the cafe like we said we were planning on doing.

We have been sitting at the table we sat at originally and just talked for the past hour or so. Johanna and Annie have come to the front to see what was keeping us. But when we told them we were just going to up here for a little while, they just smiled and walked to the back.

During this time with Peeta I learned a lot about him. I learned that he painted some of the pictures that are hanging around in the bakery. He says that he has always loved art and his dad started to encourage him when he was younger.

Another fact I learned was that he always double knots his shoe laces. He does this because when he was younger he used to play baseball and he tripped while running to a base because of his shoelace, causing his to break his leg along with tearing one of the ligaments in the same leg.

I also learned that he always sleeps with the window open. He does this because he can only fall asleep to the sound of the crickets and the sound of the ocean. Another fact is that when he drinks his coffee or tea, he never takes sugar or cream in the drink, claiming that it ruins the original taste. He then compared it to a sunset, saying that if you were to slash different colors onto a sunset it would ruin the beauty of it. I then also learned that sunset orange is his favorite color.

I also learned that he loves to surf. He learned how to surf when he was five, his brothers claiming that it would help him pick up the 'ladies'. I had laughed at this. He also chucked telling me that he didn't even know what that had meant at the time but he always looked up to his brothers.

He told me about how his brothers always used to pick on him and make him do the craziest things. I learned that Wheat is twenty-two, and Rye is nineteen. Wheat just finished college and was going to become a lawyer. He still has to take two more years but he is going to do that while he finds a job as someone's assistant. Rye, who has just graduated is planning on 'traveling'. Or as Peeta says, living at home of the rest of him life.

I laughed pretty much the whole time while Peeta told me about his brothers and his dad and all their wild adventures. He never brought up his mom which I understood. When it was my turn to talk I told him pretty much everything about myself, which I haven't done since my friendship with Madge and Gale slowed.

I told him about my friendship with Madge and Gale, and how it started and ended. About how I hunted to keep me and Prim alive with Gale. When I told him I did all hunting with a bow and arrow he doubted me but I told him I would show him sometime. Which he said he would keep me to.

I told him about how my first job, which was washing cars and mowing the law for people at eleven years old. I told him how everyone I would go to would turn me down because I was too young. I also told him about how I cannot cook what so ever. I told him every time I cook something always ends up burning. I told him facts like that all the way to telling him how my one bad habits is my habit to bit my nails whenever I am nervous.

"You know this is really nice talking to someone who will not make fun of you or sympathize for you. I always hate when people do that to me." I tell Peeta after he gets back from getting us a two cheese buns. He claims that they are the best things in the world. (Not just because he makes them).

"I know what you are saying. Finnick may be my best friend but he is constantly making fun of me and telling me what a girl I am for baking. It is a passion! I can't help it!" He says handing me the gooey cheese bun. I laugh at his comment.

"Yeah Madge would always talk about how cute Gale was. And I just sat there not knowing what to say! I mean the kid was like my big brother! "I laugh breaking the bun in half. I glance at him. "These better be as good as you say they are." I warn him, and then stuff one of the halves into my mouth.

When the cheesy bread hits my mouth I literally fall in love. The cheese is warm and gooey and there is a hint of garlic in it. I look at Peeta with eyes wide. He smiles when he sees my reaction. "These are amazing! I think I am in love!" I say quickly finishing the one half of my new favorite food. He chuckles.

"I am glad you like them. At least I know what to make you when we have lunch with the rest of the group." He says popping one half of his cheese bun in his mouth. I nod quickly. "Yup, this is my new favorite food. I might take some to go." I say eating the other half of the cheese bun. He laughs again.

"I am glad you like them." He says smiling. I smile back and glance at the clock on the wall. It is six o' clock! I look at Peeta with wide eyes. It has been long over the hour I thought we had been talking.

"Peeta look at the time! It's six! We have been out here for about three hours!" I laugh. He looks at the clock and sees that I am not joking.

"Wow. I guess we should get back to our people." He says standing up wiping his hands on him swimming trunks. He then holds out a hand for me to help me up. I take it and stand. I stretch not realizing how I needed to.

"Yeah I guess that would be the right thing to do." I sigh. He laughs at my response.

"It is okay! We can hang out tomorrow if you aren't doing anything that is. I can show you how to surf, along with Prim it you want. I can ask Thresh if he wants to bring Rue and Prim and Rue can surf together." He offers.

I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah! That sounds great! We aren't doing anything tomorrow knowing Haymitch he will be locked in his office." I tell him as we being to walk to the kitchen of the bakery.

"Okay! That sounds good. We can meet about eleven? At the volleyball court? Or I can come to your house." He offers. I shrug.

"Whatever is easiest for you? I don't really care. The time is fine but it is up to you where we meet." I tell him as we open the door to the back. He shrugs

"I can meet you at your house if you want. It will probably easier for you anyway." He offers the idea, I nod in agreement.

"Okay, that is fine," I agree.

We smile at one another and the look into the kitchen to see Finnick and Rye on the floor wrestling while laughing; Annie is sitting there looking angry. Her face is red, her hands are clenched into fists, and her eyes are wide with rage,

"Get off the floor now! Finnick stop acting like you are three! Rye you are older! Get up! Act your age!" She yells. This causes Rye to laugh even harder and he puts Finnick in a headlock. Finnick has a bruise on the side of head and a small cut on his lip.

I look over at Peeta and give him 'does this happen a lot' look. He nods. I look back to see Annie has seen that Peeta and me have come back.

"Peeta! Control your brother! And you're stupid friend! They never listen to me!" She says then storms out leaving everyone laughing but me and Peeta, I look at him.

"You take Annie; I will take the two retards." He tells me then walks over to his brother and Finnick. I walk past them and outside to find Annie pacing back and forth angrily, while mumbling things that don't make sense.

I walk over to her cautiously. "Annie? You okay?" I stop a foot in front of her. She spins to look at me and gives me her best glare, which I try not to laugh at. "What do you think? Huh? Finnick knows that I don't like violence, especially after what happened..." she then trails off looking past me. She then starts up again. "I understand that he is a boy, but he shouldn't do that in front of me." She then starts to cry. My eyes widen.

I don't know what I am supposed to do in these situations. I might be a girl but I don't know how to deal with them. I then close the gap between us and put my arm around her and direct her to my car, while reaching into my pocket where the keys are. I unlock the door to my car.

"How about you sit in here and I go get you a glass of water. Just calm down. And if you want you can listen to the radio. I will be right back." I say handing her the keys, then turning around and running into the cafe again. I have to find Peeta. He is probably better at this then I am. At home when Gale and I were talking, I used to have to break up the fights that he and his friend Thom used to have.

I run into the kitchen to find Rye, Peeta, and Finnick all on the ground wrestling. I look over to see that Johanna and Thresh are taking bets; Blight is rooting for all of them, which doesn't make much sense to me. And Foxface, Rue, and Prim are all coloring in a coloring book. Johanna, Thresh, and Blight glance at me when I come in the room. They then look back that the wrestling match and being rooting again.

Peeta looks over at me and gives me a sheepish smile. He mouths 'sorry' as he puts Rye in a head lock and tries to pull him away from Finnick. I sigh; I guess I have to get involved. I walk over there, grab Finnick by the arm twist is and pull it behind his back. I take is other hand do the same thing. I pull him away from Rye and Peeta and over to Johanna and Thresh. "Watch him." I tell them. They nod with big eyes.

I then let go of Finnick and back over to Rye and Peeta to see that Rye has Peeta in the head lock now. I huff. You have to be kidding me. I then walk over to Rye, grab him by the neck making him squeal, and also loosening his hold on Peeta. I grab his arms at that time and put him in the head lock, but shoving my knee into his back.

"Okay, all of you knock it off! I get it, your boys, but when one of your friends is crying because of what you are doing. I think it is time to stop now. Peeta go get Annie water. I don't know what to do. She keeps crying." I tell him and he gets up with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, okay... yeah. Where is she? I will go get the water." He says and walks over and gets an empty glass jar that is under the table. He walks over to the sink and fills it with tap water. "I will be back." He says and walks out.

When he does walk out, I let go of Rye. "Now, you boys need to learn to play nice. Or I will have to get involved again. And next time Iwill not be so nice." I warn taking the seat that is next to Thresh, who is smiling proudly at me.

"That is my Girl on Fire." He says to me. I roll my eyes and look at Finnick with a glare.

"You know that Annie is bawling her eyes out right and you are her boyfriend and you are having your best friend help her?" I snap at him.

Realization hits his face like a brick. "Oh gosh," He says standing. He then starts to pace. Wow I can see why they are dating. "Is she okay? I totally forgot. Is she mad at me? She was crying? I didn't mean to make her cry. I have to go talk to her." He says and starts to walk out.

"Woah, woah Finnick. I don't know if that is the best idea. I mean she was pretty mad, and she kept... I don't know she just wasn't happy." I say standing. He shakes his head.

"I know she is bipolar. I will be right back." He says then runs out to her.

I just sit back and in my seat and look at everyone. Rye is on the floor looking at me with wide eyes, Johanna and Blight are looking at as if I have grown a third head, and Thresh is giving me another knowing smile.

"Where did you learn to do that? That was amazing!" Rye says standing, and comes and kneels in front of me like a little kid during story time. "Please, tell me how to do all your tricks Goddess Kitty-Kat." He says taking my hands in his.

I roll my eyes, pushing his hands away from mine. "Don't call me 'Kitty-Kat' and I am not going to be showing you any of my 'tricks'. Those are for me to know and you to never find out." I tell him while I lean back in my seat.

Rye starts to pout playfully. He makes his lip start to quiver. He looks up at me through is eyelashes. "Please Katniss?" He asks in a baby voice. This makes me chuckle.

"You're funny." I say crossing my arms. He huffs and stands.

"I am going to the beach to do some night surfing. Anyone what to join me?" He asks, turning to the exit. Thresh stands, along with Johanna. They say, "We are in,"

Johanna turns to help Blight up and Thresh walks over to Foxface. "Common, babe we are going to go the beach. We can stop by my house to get our boards." He says kissing her cheek. She blushes and nods.

"Common girlies. We are going to go to the beach." Foxface says happily. Rue and Prim then jump up. Prim comes running over to me.

"Can we go Kat? Please?! I will be good!" She pleads. I laugh and nod my head.

"We aren't doing anything else. Plus, Haymitch said we should be back by midnight." I tell her as she wraps her arms around me excitedly.

"Thank you Katniss! Thank you! Thank you." She then pulls my ear down to her lips. "Plus, we have some talking to do. Movie night?" She asks.

When she pulls back I nod my head. What does she want to talk about? She then smiles at me mischievously, then runs over to Rue.

I look over at Johanna who is done helping Blight. I walk over to her. "Johanna? Should I go and check on Annie?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't think is matters. They are probably hugging right now, or Peeta is trying to make Annie stop crying so Finnick can talk to her. But I guess you should go out there so that if they are still being the way they are, we don' t have to witness it." She tells me. I laugh a little and nod.

"Okay, I will be back." I say and walk out the door in the back.

When I get out there I see Peeta leaning against the car, while Annie and Finnick talk in the front seat of my car. When Peeta sees me walk out of the door way, his face washes with relief. He mouths 'Thank you' to me as he walks over. I nod and meet him halfway.

"Thank you for coming. They told me not to leave just in case they had a fight again. I am always the one that has to deal with them." He says while rubbing his hand on his jaw. I shrug.

"It is fine. I was told to come and check on the situation, in case there was a fight out here. We are going to go to the beach and surf. Prim want to go to hang out with Rue. So I am going to be tagging along." I tell him. His face breaks out into a smile.

"Awesome! Great! This is great! If you want we can just sit out. If you want we don't have to surf. We can just sit out." He says giving me a one-thousand watt smile. I return the smile but on a lower level.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Plus, we are surfing tomorrow." I tell him while nudging his shoulder playfully. His smile widens if that is even possible.

"Yup, I didn't forget about that. Do you want to go in or do you want to stay out here and wait for everyone?" He asks.

"I have to go in really quick to tell them that is should be all clear. But then I will be right out." I tell his. He nods and I turn and run inside.

I run into the kitchen to see everyone is waiting patiently. "It is all clear, I think." I say then turn and run out back to Peeta.

He smiles at me. "Well that was really quick." He tells me chuckling.

"Yup. I don't lie Mr. Mellark," I tell him smiling. He smiles back. I look behind him to see that Finnick and Annie are kissing. Peeta turns around also when he sees my face.

"You get used to them, and all the other couples. They have all been together since forever, and when you are the only single one, you get used to the mushiness." Peeta says while looking at the ground.

I then think of the question that has been deep in my mind since we started talking five hours ago. "Peeta, I don't want to sound too personal, but why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean... I am sure you could get one. You're really nice." I say adding the last part quickly. I watch as his cheeks tint pink and his feet start to shuffle.

"Well, I have never really had a girlfriend. I, umm kind of have liked this girl that I met when I was younger. I have had a crush on her since then. And no other girl has... made a lasting impression like she did." He says, having a sudden interest in his shoes.

I laugh to myself. Who could resist the Mellark charm? I mean he is pretty awesome.

"Well, a friend to a friend. Any girl would be happy to have you, and when the time is right tell her." I say smiling at him.

He gives me a timid smile. "Yeah, I will try." He says looking behind me just as I hear Johanna, Blight, and Thresh come charging out of the back door.

"Okay let's get this show on the road. I don't have all day Brainless and Bread Boy. Let's get Loony and Golden Boy from making out and get to the beach. My curfew is nine- thirty, and beach gets dark around eight! I want to do my surfing!" Johanna whines.

"Honey, calm down. We are all right here! Do you even have your board? Because last time I checked it was at Thresh's house." Blights says, sighing. Johanna grumbles.

"Don't call me that." Then she walks down the steps and through the ally to where I guess Thresh's jeep is. Blight smiles to himself. Then he looks at me.

"Okay, because Johanna's board is at Thresh's. Thresh, Foxface, Jo. Rue and I will probably go there. And if you want, I think we can take Prim with us. Then Peeta, Finnick, Annie and you can head down to Finnick's to get Annie and his board. We will meet you down there." Blight tells me.

I nod. "Okay, that is fine." I tell him. He gives me a half smile and follows the way Johanna went.

Thresh then comes up to me. "What he said should be about right. Rue will probably want her board to teach Prim. But I might not let her because it is dark. It is your call. But you can go to Finnick's and grab Annie, and his board. We will be there in about ten minutes, so you guys can hang out on the beach and start surfing if you want." Thresh tell me.

"I don't care what happens with the boarding thing with Prim. I would feel a little safer with her learning in the sunlight but that is just me. You are the expert here." I tell him. He smiles at my comment.

"I don't know about that, but thanks. But I agree with you. Prim should learn in the day time. I just didn't want you to think I was making the call. We better get going. I will take Prim. Meet you there." Thresh says then turns around and walks in the way that Blight and Johanna went.

There is then loud screaming coming from inside the bakery and out comes Rye; with Prim in his arms, and Rue on his back. Foxface comes running out closely behind them.

"Put me down Rye!" Prim giggles.

Rye huffs. "Whatever you say, Princess Prim." He says setting her down 'gracefully', causing Prim to giggle even harder. Rue then jumps off his back and looks at me.

"Kitty, where is Thresh?" She asks me.

I try to contain my scowl at the nick name. "He is at his car Rue. You can Prim are going to go to your house to get Johanna's surf board and your brothers surf board." I respond to her. She smiles at me.

"Thank you." She then turns to Prim. "Common! I want to show you my room really quick!" Rue says excitedly. They then run off.

I turn to Rye. "You are coming my car I am guessing. Or do you have your own car?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Nope, you are my ride. Where is it?" He asks looking in the alley way. Is he blind?

"It is over there." I say pointing to were Finnick and Annie are looking at us. Rye's eyes widen. "Holy, Mother of Pearl." He whispers.

He then walks slowing over to the car and falls to his knees. I look at Peeta who is next to me. He has his head in one of his hands.

"Is this normal?" I ask him. He looks up at me. And nods his head.

"Sadly, yes. He is in love with cars. He is probably going to be asking questions all the way to Finnick's house. I am sorry." He says giving me a apologetic look. I shrug while sighing.

"Well, I hope he is ready to disappointment, because I know nothing about cars." I tell him while motioning for him to follow me to the car. He chuckles.

When I get over to the car, Rye is still on the ground bowling down to it. "Rye," I snap. "Get up," I tell him while I open up the car door. Peeta slides in first and I second, taking the driving seat. "We are leaving on the count of three, so if you aren't up and off the ground you are going to be walking to the beach. Now get in the back." I say putting my hands on the wheel, and start to count. "One..."

Rye instantly jumps off the ground. "Why do I have to sit in the back?" He whines.  
"Two..." I continue ignoring his question. He continues to whine like a child.

"But Katniss..." He says dragging out the's' in my name. I turn and scowl at him.

"Don't make me say three, boy." I say at him. This makes Finnick and Peeta laugh, along with a little giggle from Annie.

Rye huffs in frustration. "This is unfair. I am the oldest." He mumbles while he climbs in; hopping over Finnick so he sits in the middle of Annie and Finnick. Finnick then punches Rye in the arm.

"You took my seat." Finnick snaps playfully at him. Rye shrugs,

"I can't resist the pretty lady," He says wiggling his eyebrows at Annie. Annie rolls her eyes. I laugh slightly and turn to the key whole to make sure the keys are in the engine.

When I see that they are, I put the car out of park and into reverse, and maneuver myself out of the back of the alley.

When I get out the alley, I start to drive back to my house. I glance to Peeta to see he is closer to me then he was before when we were in the car. "Where is Finnick's house? I know he lives close to me. But where?" I ask Peeta quietly, still facing the road.

He clears his throat. "Just drive to your house then keep driving I will tell you when we are near his house. It is not that far from yours." He whispers back. I nod.

There is a silence throughout the car besides the humming coming from Rye. I look back at Peeta to see he is looking at me. I turn back to the road really quick then I turn to face him again, lifting an eyebrow.

He shrugs while smiling at me. I chuckle and face the road again.

"So Katniss," Rye starts to talk in the back. "Where are you from? Anything you want to tell me?" He says leaning forward resting his head on Peeta's shoulder. Which causes Peeta to smack is head with his hand. "Oww," Rye whines.

"You know, you are quiet the whiner. Is that the only thing you are good at?" I ask while turning onto Coral Lane. Rye makes another whining sound.

"What if it is? Do you like it?" He asks seductively while wiggling his eyebrows.

I scoff. "You wish." I say rolling my eyes.

"Ooo I like it. You are playing hard to get. I like a challenge." Rye says playing with my braid.

"Don't make me smack you Rye." I growl.

"I like them feisty." Rye says back.

"I am going to kill you." I growl again.

Rye is about to say something else when Peeta steps in,

"Knock it off Rye," Peeta snaps.

Rye doesn't say another word.

"Thanks," I whisper to Peeta who shrugs at me and smiles. "No really, thanks. I didn't want to hurt my friend's brothers." I tell him truthfully. I then look and see that we are close to my house.

"It is fine, he is annoying. And keep driving it is two more houses." Peeta tells me.

I listen and continue to drive. I drive and slow down when I see a gate that has a 'O' in the middle. I stop in front of the house, and turn to Finnick.

"How do I get in? Or do you want me to drop you off here and meet you at the beach." I ask him.

"No you can drive all the way up. Just pull up to the gate and I will put in the code. The gate will open then." He tells me. I nod. And I thought my house was fancy.

I do want he tells me and pull up. When I do he leans forward and presses a hand full of numbers into the key pad on the side of the gate. The gate then squeaks open.

"And there you go. Just drive until you get to the house," He tells me.

"Okay." I tell him and drive through the winding driveway. The landscape is similar to mine; with the palm trees and sand.

When the house comes to view, my mouth goes slack slightly. I don't want to make it noticeable so I reach up and scratch my head.

In front of me in a triangle shaped house. The base is a trapezoid, and is all glass. I can see inside and see that the first story has a staircase, living room and kitchen. The top of the house is a triangle that is all brick. There are three windows scattered on the brown brick.

I cough. "I nice house." I tell him, when I park my car in front of the front door.

"Thank you Kitty. I can't wait to see your house." Finnick says when I turn around, winking at me. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I don't know if I will let you in my house." I tell him jokingly. He smiles at me, while leaning forward.

"I might be able to change that." He winks. I smile and laugh.

"I am a tough nut to crack. Sorry." I say shrugging. He laughs and jumps out the car.

"And this is why I like you Kitty-Kat." He says smiling at me. I smile back. Then Peeta clears his throat,

"Alright, well do you want go in and see Finny's house or do you want to go to your house and drop off the car?" Peeta asks me. He has a bit of a edge on his voice. What is that about?

I look over at Finnick how is looking at Annie. I then turn back to Peeta. "I don't care. We can drop it off and meet then down at the beach. Or I can do that and you can stay here with them and I will meet you at guys at the beach." I say.

He shakes his head. "That is fine I will stay with you. " He says smiling at me. I give a small smile back and look at Finnick again to see that he is looking at me.

"Did you hear that?" I ask. He nods. "Okay, then I will see you guys in a minute." I tell him. He nods again and walks over to Annie putting an arm around her, while I see Rye is already at the front door of Finnick's house.

I then put the car into drive and drive down the drive way to the gate again. When we get close to the gate the door slowly opens. I then drive to my house.

When I get into the longer driveway of my house I zoom down it and to the front of the garage; not knowing how to open it. Slam on the breaks and pull the keys out. I then hop out of the car and smile at a frazzled looking Peeta.

"How did you pass your driver's test again?" He asks jokingly to me while he climbs out of the car. I laugh and go to stand next to him.

"I did a lot of begging." I joke back making him smile.

"Is it bad that I believe that?" he asks as we begin walking to the front door. I push him.

"Yes!" I laugh, opening the door. I then scream, "Haymitch" through the house and motion Peeta to follow me up the stairs.

"Haymitch! I am home! I don't know how to open the garage door!" I scream again. I here grumbling coming from his office and knock on the door. "Haymitch?" I say again.

He then swings the door open and scowls at me. "What do you want?" He snaps at me. I scowl back.

"Do you just want me to leave the car in the driveway? Or do you want me to put it in the garage?" I snap back. He growls.

"Do what you want. I will deal with it later." He grumbles then slams the door on my face. I huff in annoyance. I turn to Peeta.

"Common." I grumble. He stops me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. He leans down and gives me a small smile.

"It is okay. How about you go grab a sweatshirt. It gets cold out during the night." He tells me softly. I take a deep breath. I nod and walk passed him making another motion for him to follow me. I run up to my room walking in quickly to make sure that there are no there dirty clothes are on the floor besides the shirt that I worn today.

I then walk into the closet and grab a gray sweat shirt from my old school 'Tooele High Buffalos'. I throw it over my arm and walk out of the closet to see Peeta looking around my room in amazement.

"Your room is awesome! I love the bed!" He says happily. I smile at him.

"Thanks. To be honest I haven't been here in a long time, and the whole room was my Uncles idea. I didn't even know what it looked like when I got here. I haven't even saw the whole house yet! I have only saw my room Prim's room, and the kitchen. And glances of Haymitch's office and the living room." I tell him truthfully.

"Really?" He asks shocked I nod. "Well okay." he laughs.

"Well I guess that we better go to the beach. If you want we can grab my board or a towel and use it to sit down on instead of just sitting on the sand." he says.

"Okay, I don't care. I have a beach towel in one of these boxes. You can sit on the couch while I look it you want." I offer as I walk over to the row of boxes that are up ageist my window. I begin to look through all the boxes that should have my beach towel in it.

After a couple seconds Peeta starts to talk. "Do you want me to help you? I feel bad just sitting here." He tells me coming to kneel by me. I tuck a strand of lose black hair behind my ear.

"Whatever, you want. I have a lot of boxes though. I have to work on that tomorrow after surfing. You could come over and hang out if you want." I offer trying to be polite. I continue to rummage through the boxes and wait for his answer.

"Yeah that sounds fine. I just have to make sure that I am not working. But that should be fine. " He says while reading the box labels.

"Okay," I say while opening up a box. I look through it and at the bottom I find my green beach towel. "Found it!" I say happily. I turn to face Peeta and see him looking at a picture. I lean over to see what picture it is.

When I look down I see the picture of me and my dad on the beach here, smiling with a big fish on the end of the line. I then lean back and look at Peeta how is staring at me.

"Is this your dad?" He quietly, while setting the picture back where he found it. I just nod. I am guessing he can tell I don't really want to talk about it. Because he clears his throat and beings to stand. "Okay, well let's get going then." He says holding out his hand. He smiles softly at me when I take his hand. He pulls me up and we walk to the door hand in hand.

We run down the stairs and out the sliding glass door that leads to the beach. I look over at Peeta and then down at our intertwined hands. I feel a knot in my stomach. What in the world? I ignore it but it keeps getting tighter and tighter.

I look in front of me and try to focused on something beside the feeling in my stomach. When I do look out I see Finnick surfing. My mouth drops slightly. He is really good. He is directing the board in every which way, and moving the board back and forth. I look over at Peeta and see he is looking at my reaction.

He smiles at me. "Yeah he is really good. He has been surfing forever. His dad is really good. When he has the time sometimes he comes out and surfs with me and Finn. It is pretty cool to watch him." He tells me.

"Wow that is really cool. And here I thought you were just trying to impress me." I say jokingly. He laughs.

"Well I hope it worked." He winks. I scoff.

"You wish Mellark. It takes a lot more than that to impress me." I say taking my hand back from his. He laughs lightly. "Where do you want to sit? I don't know where a good stop is to put the beach blanket." I tell him. He shrugs.

"Wherever is fine. We can sit here is you want." He suggests. I nod in agreement. I open up my large beach blanket and hand one half to Peeta so he can help me with laying it out.

We lay it out and flop down on it. We are side by side, shoulder to shoulder, and leg to leg. When I look over at him our noses almost brush. I lean back a little. "So... What now?" I ask. He smiles.

"Now we can talk about whatever you want to." He says smiling.

I smile back knowing that I am perfectly fine with that.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Last chapter it really meaned a lot to me all the follows, favorites, and review I got! SOO Please REVIEW! Also tell me what you want to see in this story! I would love to hear all your thoughts and ideas! Also when I add Mrs. Everdeen into this story I am thinking about making her kind of mean, tell me what you think about that idea! Also sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I tried my best to go over it! Thank you for your forgiveness! Another thing is, if I get 5 more revies I will try really hard to update in sooner! So...**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~KAI**


	5. Popcorn and The Boys

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Peeta and I sit on the beach blanket for about five more minutes talking about random topics, until the rest of the group showed up. Then Peeta and I watched as Prim and Rue made sandcastles. I would sometimes look up and watch Finnick, and Johanna (the two best surfers) do tricks on their boards. Everyone was amazing but, they had the most skill I have to say. Peeta and I kept talking though, none stop. This is the quickest I have ever made friends with someone, and have actually have wanted to be friends with them. Peeta just makes it easy for you to talk to him. And I need that.

Now Prim and I are heading back to my house. Everyone else is heading to Finnick's where the Peeta is spending the night at Finnick's and the girls are going go to get a ride with Foxface and Thresh.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" I ask Prim when we are walking up the back porch steps. She shrugs trying to stop the smile from plastering her face.

"I don't care; I wanted to watch The Lucky One. You haven't seen it and I love it!" Prim says opening the door and walking inside, taking her sandals off.

"Okay, it better be good." I say. I also take off my flip-flops. Prim then runs up the stairs happily.

"It is amazing!" Prim says at the top of the stairs then runs into her room. I slowing; walk up the stairs, and into my room closing it behind me. I walk over to my closet and get my blue flannel pajama shorts and my white spaghetti strapped tang-top off from floor and change out my swimsuit and other clothes; putting them on the ground. I change into my pajamas and walk out to see Prim is already laying on the couch, turning on the TV.

"So what is it Little Duck? What did you want to talk about? Oh, and by the way Peeta is coming over around eleven and so is Rue and they are going to teach us how to surf. Okay?" I ask her. She then looks at me and bursts into a fit of giggles. I give her a confused look.

"What?" I ask, while sitting on the couch with her.

She continues to laugh. She takes a deep breath. "Peeta and you! I mean you hung out with him all day! You were with him from the time we got to the beach, to the time we walked home. I was surprised you guys didn't hug when we left!" She exclaims. I give her another confused look. Even though I know what she is saying is true.

"What are you talking about? I made a new friend? So what? Plus, you said you wanted me to make new friends. Well I made new friend'_s_." I say emphasizing the's' at the end of friends.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Okay, you made new friend_s_. But you and Peeta really seemed to hit it off. I am not complaining but you guys seem... I don't know you just have never seemed to be so friendly so quickly. Not that I do not like it. In fact I love it! I am happy for you." She says smiling. I give her a weird look.

"Okay... Well I am happy that you are happy. Now before we start the movie do you want something to eat? Because I am hungry." I tell her standing. She jumps up while putting the movie on pause.

"Yeah! I want caramel corn!" She says walking in front of me when we get to the stairs.

"Prim..." I moan. She huffs and turns to face me.

"Please?! I haven't had any in a long time! Plus you make the best!" She pleads. I sigh and roll my eyes. She then gives me the puppy dog eyes. She knows that I can't resist.

"Fine... But that is only if we have all the stuff here and you have to find it all." I tell her giving in. She squeals in delight.

"Yeah! Thank you Katniss!" She yells happily.

She then runs down the stairs taking two at a time. I laugh at her, and run down the stairs right behind her. I follow her to the kitchen and take a seat at one of the leather booth chairs, while watching her run around looking for all the ingredients.

When she is about halfway done looking for all the ingredients she turns to look at me with wide eyes; pretty much tell me she has a idea.

"Kat! Tell me why we aren't listening to music again?" She says running to the door. "I will be back!" She giggles and runs out the swinging doors. I laugh at her enthusiasm. I sigh, and being the good big sister I am, I finish looking for all the ingredients.

I place them all in the order I am going to be using them in and begin looking for a bowl and a large cookie sheet, and setting the oven at the right temperature.

I then hear Prim running down the stairs loudly. "Katniss! Your phone! I think Peeta is calling!" She yells at me, while bursting through the doors. In one hand she has her iPod speaker with the iPod in the holder and in the other hand my iPhone, which is vibrating and ringing loudly. She sets the iPod holder down and hands me the phone.

"Tell him I said hi!" She says happily and then wonders over to the island and begins mixing all the right ingredients into the bowl. I turn to the door and slide the unlock button and press 'answer' and place the phone by my ear.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. I then hear movement in the back ground.

"Hey Kitty-Kat!" Finnick whisper-yelling into the phone. "This is Finnick; if you didn't guess. Peeta doesn't know I have his phone. I wanted to get your number. So I was calling to make sure that it was okay with you. You know because we are best friends?" He asks. I chuckle at the 'best friends' part.

"Yeah that is fine. I don't care. Just don't call me too much." I tell him. I hear more noises in the background, and yell.

"Finnick? Is that my phone?" I hear Peeta yell in the back.

"Ut-oh... I am coming over." He screams in the phone. What? No!

"Wow, wow Finnick. I don't think so. My sister and I are watching a movie. It is our..." Before I can say anything else he interrupts me.

"Oh great! Save me a seat!" He yells. "Be there in a minute! You can't catch me bread boy!" He screams, and then he hangs up the phone. I grumble and turn to see that Prim is going to plug in her iPod speaker.

She glances at me and says over her shoulder, "What did he want?" She then starts to scroll through the songs on her playlist.

I sigh and walk over to the counter and continue to make the caramel corn. "Well, that was Finnick, he is coming over to watch the movie with us. Sorry, we are just going to have to make more popcorn." I say looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Really? Is that who called? And bring on the popcorn!" She laughs while placing her figure on a song waiting for it to load. I laugh.

"Sorry, if it was up to me I would have said don't come but he hung up on me." I tell her. Her eyes light up a little.

"No! It is fine! I love Finn! He is the best! He is really funny!" She tells me happily. The song then comes on and I smile at her. It is my favorite song...

_'Can you hear the sound of the static noise, blasting out in stereo?_ _Cater to the class and the paranoid, music to my nervous system. Advertising love and religion, murder on the airwaves. Slogans on the brink of corruption.'_

I smile at her and start to sing along with her. "Visions of blasphemy, war and peace. Screaming at you, I can't see a thing in the video, I can't hear a sound on the radio, in stereo in the static age!" We scream. We then start to dance around the room like wild animals.

We continue like this until halfway through the song with the kitchen doors swing open, and a klutzy Haymitch comes stumbling in.

"Wh-hat are yo-ou do-ing in hearrrr?" He slurs. His hair is ruffled and his eyes are glassed over and blood shot. I can tell right away that he is drunk.

"Prim, continue working on the popcorn." I tell and walk over to Haymitch and grab him by the shoulder. "Come on Haymitch, time to get you locked in your room." I say mumbling the last part. This is one of the problems that were going on with my Uncle that had to do with his depression. Another reason why my mother sent us here.

I pull my mumbling uncle up the stairs to the second floor and open him office door. I pull him in getting a good look at the whole office. The walls are maple wood. There is a bar with black leather bar chairs, with a Sony TV hanging on the wall to the right. On the left side there is a wall that has a door frame with no door. Before I can look farther in Haymitch shimmies out of my grip and walks over to the bar and takes a seat.

He takes the bottle of liquor that is on the bar counter and takes a long swig. "Sweetheart, you and doll face down there need to keep it down. I have things to do." Haymitch says then hiccups. I roll my eyes and lean against the door frame.

"Sorry, we will try. By the way a couple of people are coming over to watch a movie with me and Prim. So we will see." I say

I begin walking out the door when I hear him groan and mumble, "No spending the night." Then he face plants on the counter. I roll my eyes again and walk out the door shutting it behind me. I want to lock it but I would I think twice when I think of a hung-over Haymitch.

So I descend down the stairs and into the kitchen again to find Prim dancing to 'Everything About You.' by One Direction. I laugh when she starts to dance while carrying the stray of caramel corn over to the oven. I lift an eyebrow at her.

"Prim, I thought I was making the popcorn?" I chuckle taking a seat on the stool again. She just looks at me and holds up one figure while she continues singing the song. I just laugh and shake my head at her while she continues.

When the song ends I open my mouth to finish talking when I hear a loud banging coming from the back door. I stand up and run out the door to the noises knowing that it is Finnick.

"Help! Open the door quickly! He is coming!" Finnick screams. When I get to the door he stops banging and looks at me with pleading eyes. I look him up and down and see that he is in sponge-bob pajama pants, and a white tang-top. "Katniss! Oh please help me Kitty!" He pleads. I laugh standing right in front of the door. I look behind him and I see Peeta running up the porch steps.

"Why what is wrong Finnick?" I ask in a innocent voice. He looks behind him and sees how close Peeta is. He snaps his head back at me and starts to pound on the door again.

"KATNISS!" He screams. I laugh and unlock the door, and slide it open. He pushes me out of the way and storms into the house. He slams the door and locks it quickly just as Peeta comes slamming into the glass, screaming at Finnick.

"Give me my phone back you weird little golden boy!" Peeta says outside the door. His hair is tussled and he is wearing dark blue athletic shorts and a gray sweatshirt.

Finnick puts his hand over his heart in a offensive way. "Peeta dear, I am only a half a inch shorter then you. And last time I checked I am more than just weird." He tells Peeta while bangs on the door smirking.

I am getting a headache. "Guys, both of you be quiet! My Uncle is... he is not in a good mood and he isn't going to be any happier if you dorks don't such you pie holes." I say moving Finnick out the way and unlocking the door and letting Peeta in. Finnick then shrieks, and turns away and starts to run.

He soon stops though when he has no idea where to go. I turn to see Peeta chuckling behind me. I turn back to Finnick and see him looking all over the place he then stops and starts to chant. "Prim! Where are you! Help me! Your sister and Bread Boy are going to kill me! Please come and save me!" He yells. I chuckle.

"Finnick I am coming for!" I hear Prim yelling from the kitchen. Not even a second later she is storming out of the kitchen and running to save Finnick. When Finnick sees Prim he runs to her and picks her up in his arms and throws her over this shoulder.

"Primmy! Save me! Tell me where to go!" He says running in the direction of the kitchen. Prim just giggles and lets Finnick lead her into the kitchen. I laugh and turn to face Peeta to see that he is watching me laugh. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I say jokingly. He just shakes his head and changes the subject.

"You are lucky you let him in when you did. I was going to have to throw him out to sea if you hadn't had let him in." He says shaking his head. This causes me to laugh again.

"Well I will remember that next time. I would have loved to see that." I tell him motioning him to follow me into the kitchen. He follows.

"It would not have been the first time. And I still need my phone." He says as we walk through the kitchen doors. My eyes widen when I look forward. In front of me is Finnick and Prim dancing to 'Sexy and I Know It.' Finnick is doing a dance that has him jumping in the air and swinging his hands above his head, while Prim is doing the sprinkler while moving her hips.

I look over at Peeta to see that he is smiling. "Well if everyone else is doing it." He whispers at me and then he walks over to Finnick and Prim and starts to dance with them.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I mumble as I watch Peeta start to do the same dance as Finnick. I cover my eyes and walk over to the island. "I don't need to see this." I mumble loud enough so they can hear me.

Prim giggles and grabs my hand. "Common Katniss! Dance with us! You know you love this song!" She giggles some more. I roll my eyes and smile at her.

"You keep saying that." I laugh removing my hand from hers. I walk behind them to check the food in the oven. I then feel to arms wrap around my waste and pull me back.

"Put me down! Now!" I yell.

"Not until you join the dance party!" Finnick says in my ear. I start to squirm.

"NO! I don't dance!" I yell at him.

"Fine, then you better get real comfy in my arms cause I ain't setting you down!" He laughs in my ear. I groan.

"I... Fine! But I am NOT dancing to this song! You can forget it!" I tell him. I feel him shrug.

"Fine, but next song you are. Primmy put on a song you know your sister will dance to." Finnick tells Prim. He spins us around so we are facing Peeta and Prim.

I glare at the both of them. This just makes Peeta smile and Prim giggle. She nods at Finnick. "I have the perfect song!" She says running over to the iPod. He then set me down, I take that as my chance to slap him. I wind back slap him in the arm.

"OWW!" He screeches. "Kitty! Was that really called for! I thought we were besties!" he whines. I give him a weird look.

"Well best friends don't attack besties from behind and tell them that they won't let them go until they dance." I scowl at him. He rolls his eyes and rubs his shoulder,

"Well then you don't know what besties are then! Cause this best of yours does stuff like that!" He says giving me an 'I know it all' face. I crack my knuckles.

"Yeah well don't do that." I mumble. This makes him laugh and ruffle my hair.

"You know you love me." He smiles.

"Yeah," I say sarcastically.

"Okay get ready Katniss!" Prim cuts in, running over to me and grabbing my hand. She pulls me to the middle of the kitchen. She smiles up at me. And then I hear the song.

_"(Go, go, go!) Turn up the beat, yeah_

_(Oh oh oh!) I wanna feel it_

_(California) don't you wish that you could come_

_Cause we're never going home till the summer's all gone"_

I glare at her, knowing that this is our song and that I won't be able to not do our dance to it. We quickly line up and put our hands out. I look at Prim and get ready for her to rap, the rap.

_"Summer time, living's easy_

_Cruising, bumping, my Huntington beach_

_Cause the sun will shine_

_We have a good time_

_They all line up for a bump and grind"_

I laugh looking at her do the sprinkler. I then take a deep breath.

_"And the girl that you want is directly out in front_

_And she's waving her caboose at you_

_You sneeze achoo_

_She calls you out and boom!"_

We then quickly circle each other and start to the pounding of the air for the "boom's". I glance up and look at Peeta and Finnick. Peeta has amused smile on his face while Finnick is smiling and dancing along with us. Peeta gives me a thumbs up and smiles. I give him a playful glare and get ready for my rap.

_" The sun goes down, the friepit's leep_

_It's another summer night here in the OC_

_Well I know a baller but I do have an impala_

_And I might say 'hey' but I'll never say 'holla'"_

I sing that while doing a driving motion with my hands. I then point to Prim and she sings the next part.

_" The girl with the glass and a g-string just like a floss_

_Well she's waving her caboose at you_

_I bet you do_

_She calls you out (uh huh)"_

We then start to do our random and creative little dances that me made up to go with this song. When the song ends we are both out of breath. I open my arms for Prim to jump into and we both laugh.

"We have to do the dance to _Dance With You_! That one is even better than this one!" She says jumping from my arms. My eyes widen. There is no way I will ever let those boys see me do that dance.

"Primrose NO," I yell at her running over to the iPod shoving her hand way. She looks up at me. "

"You don't have to dance to it. I just want to listen to it. Calm yourself Katniss." She jokes I glare at her. She mock glares back. "See I can do that too." she mocks I playfully slap her arm and walk over to the oven to check on see if the caramel corn is done.

I walk passed Peeta and Finnick who are silently clapping at me and Prim. I glare at the both of them. "Really?" I ask them Finnick just nods.

"Of course. We only clap for the best. We wouldn't waste our energy if we thought you were bad, plus Peeta and I are terrible liars." Finnick says matter-of-factly. I just roll my eyes.

"I bet you guys are. Now move so I check the caramel corn." I say brushing past them and opening up the oven door to see the golden brown of the now harden caramel. I turn around to see Peeta right behind me smiling.

"You did do a good job dancing Kat." He tells me this while handing me an oven mitt. I glare at him.

"Yeah, I bet I did." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I pull out the cookie sheet with the popcorn and set it on top of the sink, so it is balancing on the two sides of the sink. I then look around the cabinets for a large bowl.

He chuckles and continues to talk. "You did, I am glad you agree with me." He tells me, while I find the bowl and placing it on the counter next to the sink.

I turn to him and give him a doubtful look. "I honestly think you are just saying that because you took a video of us doing that and want to post it somewhere. And so when I find out you can just say 'I thought you were a really good dancer, I didn't know other people would find it funny'" I say mocking his voice.

He finds this amusing and starts to laugh. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. But I do think I will end up posting a video of you talking like that. That was funny." He says leaning back on the island. I just shake my head and glare at him before I turn again, finding a scrapper and an oven mitt. I lift the pan and start to scrap the popcorn into the large plastic red bowl.

His laugh fills the kitchen, "And a picture of that glare." He says coming from behind me and leaning against the sink. I give him another glare and finish with the scrapping.

I then place the bowl into the sink and turn the hot water on and fill it halfway. I then set the pan in the water along with the other dishes. I decide that I will do those tomorrow. I walk past Peeta without making eye contact with him and walk to the refrigerator to look to see what we have to drink.

He can hear him following me but I don't turn to look at him. The silent treatment is something I am good at. I open the door to the refrigerator and see that we have Arizona Green Tea, and Pepsi. I turn to Prim and call her name. Her smiling face snaps in my direction.

"Yeah Kitty?" She asks.

"We have Green Tea, and Pepsi. What do you want?" I ask her,

"PEPSI!" Finnick and Prim both yell together. They then look at one another and then start to giggle to one another.

I can't help but smile and reach in and grab both the tea and Pepsi. I set them on the island. I get down four cups and set them down and start to pour two of the glasses full of Pepsi. I glance at Peeta to see he is watching me intensely.

I lift an eyebrow and point to the drinks in front of me.

"Arizona Green Tea please." He says smiling at me. I take the tea and pour it into my glass and his. I then hand two glasses to him; one filled with Pepsi and other with tea. I do the same thing and take the popcorn in between my forearms.

"Common, lets head up stairs. Prim turn off the music before you go up the stairs. Also no talking or running up the stairs." I say walking towards doors closely followed by Peeta.

"Okay Kat. Finn can you carry the iPod holder?" Prim asks Finnick.

"Yeah babe." Finnick replies.

I then start to head up the stairs. I walk quietly passed my Uncles door making sure that I don't make a sound. I hurry up the stairs and into my room setting the goodies on the floor in front of the TV. I turn around to see Peeta standing right behind me. He follows my action and sets the rest of the drinks on the ground. I turn to face the door to see that Finnick is gawking at my room.

"Kitty! This is amazing! Look at your bed! And the ocean view! My room isn't this awesome!" Finnick says walking over to the window.

I chuckle and take a seat on the couch. Prim takes the seat next to me and takes the bowl of caramel corn, taking a fist full and shoving it in her face. I laugh at her action and take the remote that is on the arm of the couch.

"All right, take a seat and shut your faces so we can watch the movie." I say. I then look over at Finnick who is walking over to where we are sitting. I hold up my hand.

"Finnick, go turn off the lights." I say pointing to the light switch by my door. He nods and runs over the flips the lights off then runs over to where Prim is sitting and flops down next to her.

Peeta comes over and takes the seat next to me folds his legs and leans back takes a sip of his Green Tea. He looks over at me watching him and lifts an eyebrow.

"You see anything you like?" He jokes, I laugh sarcastically.

"Ha-ha you're funny, I mean real funny." I say rolling my eyes and looking towards the flat screen TV. I mentally scold myself for forgetting my silent treatment I was trying to give him.

I hear him chuckle and lean over to my ear. "It was a joke Katniss," He says, tickling my neck with his calm breath.

"Shh, I am trying to watch the movie." I tell him, not making eye contact.

"Common Kat, I can tell you have no interest in the movie what so ever. Don't get all mad at me, please." He says into my ear. I am getting annoyed now.

"Peeta, I am serious. Be quiet, I am trying to watch the movie." I snap at him. His eyes widen when he sees that I am serious.

"Sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to make you mad." He says quietly. I just sigh, I am not mad I just want to watch the movie.

"I am not mad." I mumble to him watching the screen before me.

"Okay," He mumbles back at me. He puts his arm around me. I look over at him and see that he isn't even watching me. I just lean back and rest my head on his arm.

I then continue to watch the movie, when my eyes start to feel heavy and fall into a dark world called my dreams.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**HI! Sorry it has been forever! I feel really bad! I hope you like the chapter. Also I am sorry that the ending of this chapter kind of sucks. I hope you like the chapter though. Also in some of the reviews you guys where a little nervous about Peeta and Katniss getting together to soon. That isn't going to be happening. They are becoming best friends right now. Nothing else (For the moment) :) Also 6 more reviews and I will TRY to give you a short little chapter of what happens next! Well tht is it! Please Review!**

**~Kai**


	6. The Mother, and Delly

**CHAPTER SIX**

I wake up to a bright light coming through my window. I quickly turn over moving to the warmth that is beside me. I bury my face in the warmth blocking the light from coming near my eyes.

I then hear a giggle coming from in front of me, and a chuckle follows it. I feel something squeeze my waist making me feel even warmer. I feel like I am on the water.

"Katniss?" I hear Prim say.

I mumble something unintelligent making her laugh.

"Kat, wake up." She giggles again.

"Prim, leave me alone. Isn't it the weekend?" I moan.

She giggles again. Why is she so giggly?

"No Kat, it is Friday. And we are supposed to be meeting with _Peeta _in twenty minutes." She says emphasizing Peeta's name.

Then surface below me then starts to lose its steady motion and then stops all together for a matter of seconds. My eyes then slowly open. At first I am confused. I don't remember me falling asleep on a gray sweat shirt.

I then look down a little farther to see a muscular wrapped around my waist. My eyes then widen.

I slowly look up to be met by the sleeping face of non-other than Peeta Mellark. I then look in front of me to see that Prim and Finnick are looking at us with big smiles.

"Oh Peeta- Bread" Finnick mocks. "Time to wakey wakey." He continues.

Peeta shifts. "Leave me alone Finn, isn't it the weekend?" He croaks, keeping his eyes closed.

Finnick then bursts out laughing, causing me and Peeta to both jump. Peeta's eyes fly open. He is momentary confused; eyes wondering until they finally land on my bewildered ones.

His eyes turn into saucers. He quickly takes his hands from me leaving me cold. A small chill runs down my back.

"Oh my... I am sorry Katniss." He says trying to sit up with me still on top of him. I am too shocked to move a muscle.

How could I not notice sleeping on someone? And how could they not notice someone sleeping on them?

By this time Finnick and Prim are on the floor laughing and Peeta and I are sitting up on the end of the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Probably the cutest thing I have even seen!" Prim giggles.

I then quickly get off Peeta's lap. I feel a blush on my cheeks. I mumble a 'shut up' then walk into my closet. Prim follows close behind me laughing hardly.

"I can't believe you guys slept like that! Oh Haymitch is going to have a fit if he finds out!" She laughs harder.

My eyes widen. "Crap," I croak. She looks at me smiling widely.

"Don't worry he left about a hour ago, he said that he was going to be out most of the day, have to do some business work at the office." She explains.

I close my eyes, "Thank god..." I mutter.

Prim continues to laugh at me while I find my outfit of the day. I settle on my blue bikini, a red stripped shirt, and khaki pants.

"I think you guys would be a cute couple, I mean he is all sweet and you are all..." I then cut Prim off.

"Primrose, please. I think that is enough. It won't happen again." I grumble at her. She laughs and opens her mouth to say something when there is a knock on the closet door.

"Peeta and I are going to head to my house and get changed, we will be back for breakfast." Finnick yells through the door.

"Okay!" Prim yells. She turns to me. "I will be right back; Finnick and I have to talk really quick. Get changed." She demands at me.

I roll my eyes at her sassiness. She rolls her eyes back and runs out the closet door, closing it behind her.

I let of a small huff while I start changing into my clothing. I can't believe this happened with Peeta. I mean I have known the guy for a day! One day! Yes, it feels like a lot longer than a day, but still!

Groggily I make my way to the bathroom and wash my face, brush my teeth and hair quickly then braid my hair. I then walk of the bathroom and closet. I make my way down the stairs of the house and to the kitchen.

I wash the dishes from last night quickly and lay them out to dry. I then look through the refrigerator to see what we have to eat. I come up with nothing. I look around the kitchen for my phone to see it sitting on the island. I walk over to it and slide the screen.

I try to remember what Peeta taught me yesterday about calling and texting. I look for the calling app and press it. I look for Haymitch's number pressing on it. I hope he doesn't have to bad of a hangover.

"Hello?" A perky voice answers. "This is Haymitch's phone, can I leave a message for him?" The voice continues.

"Umm, hi. This is Haymitch's niece. I have to ask him what he wants me to get at the grocery store. We don't have anything in the house to eat." I hesitantly say to the female voice.

"Oh! Your Haymitch's niece! Hold on," The voice screeches through the phone. "Oh, by the way I am Effie. Nice to meet you." She giggles. I then hear her yelling Haymitch's name in the background.

"Hold on please dear," She huffs at me.

I then hear clicking of heels and Effie screaming at Haymitch to wake up and take the phone call. I then here shuffling and Haymitch's groggily voice tell the hyper assistant.

"Who is this and what in the world do you want?" Haymitch then barks into the phone. I can feel a scowl coming onto my face.

"This is your niece, and I am trying to get you some food in this house of yours. So what do you want to eat?" I bark right back.

I hear him chuckle. "Well someone isn't a morning person, sweetheart." He dryly jokes. "And get whatever you want. I could care less. Get me some peanuts though. I am running low. And get me some more beer, I need more of that too." He tells me.

"I got the peanuts, but I am underage Haymitch. And I am not getting you beer so you can get drunk again. I am here to help you with that problem remember?" I snap at him.

He groans, "Get what you want and don't call me back. I have work." He gruffly says then hangs up.

I grit my teeth together. I throw my phone on the island, and stomp up to my room to grab my tennis-shoes and a pair of socks. I also grab my new car keys and wallet.

I march down the stairs to hear voices coming up them. "That was funny," I hear Finnick say.

I run right into Prim on my way down the stairs. She looks shocked at me but before she says anything I start to talk.

"We- well I have to go get some food in this stupid house. I don't care if you come or not. But I am leaving so if you are coming you better hurry up." I say walking past Prim, Finnick, and Peeta.

"Umm okay," is all I hear before I am back in the kitchen grabbing my phone. Huffing, I walk out of the kitchen again and into the garage. I slam the door behind me.

Why does my Uncle have to be such a pain the butt? I mean all the time. He was great yesterday, but I knew that is wasn't going to last long. He is just like my mother. He can be great one minute then completely unbearable then next. I put my keys into the car harshly and am about to pull out when I hear the garage door open and out runs Peeta.

"Wait!" he yells running to the car. He has no shoes on, with light blue swimming trunks and a skimpy muscle shirt that shows off his fine muscles. Wait, where did that come from?

I look at him impatiently and wait from him to hop over the car door and into seat next to me. I then pull out of the garage quickly and head zoom down the driveway.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks quietly.

"What do you think?" I snap at him.

"Okay dumb question. Why are you upset? Do you want to talk about it?" He asks in a light tone. I can tell he is trying to be nice and be a friend. So I just let at it, and snap.

"My stupid Uncle is being a jerk! I tell him that I need to get some food in that dang house of his and all he wants me to get him is beer! And he thinks I am actually going to do that for him so he can get drunk again? I don't think so! I came here to help him out, not let him do whatever he wants. If he thought buying me this car, and getting me a phone, and all the other stuff he got me, was going to sidetrack my mind so that I don't fight with him, and just let him do what he wants. Then he is crazy! He can take all that stuff back! I can live without it! Have been for sixteen years!

"He acts just like my mom! She thinks that she can send me to a new place all the time and then apologize when things go wrong there, and then bring me back home. She also thinks that she can just order me around and tell me how to live my life along with Prim's! Well I flippin' raised Prim! She wasn't even around when Prim needed her the most! I was the one that taught Prim how to ride her bike, I was the one that helped Prim with her math homework, I was then one that signed the field trip forms, I was the one that did her hair on the first day of school! It was all me!

"And then she comes around and gets a new job that pays well and thinks that she can send us all over the U.S and tell me how to live and how to do all the stuff I was already doing for five years! FIVE YEARS! And then she comes and thinks that everything is okay, cause she can afford a house and not a apartment anymore. She still doesn't even do the grocery shopping when I am around! I do that still!" I yell. I don't even realize that I am tearing up until I can't even see the road any more. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

I don't have the courage to look at Peeta. I can't... I don't want to see the look on his face. I don't want to see if it is pity or confusion that might be written on his face. So I keep my eyes on the road. Not daring to look at him. Not until he starts to talk.

"I-I didn't know that..." He starts. "But with Haymitch, he has been through a lot. I am not justifying his drinking, but he lost the one person he has even loved. And that can ruin a person." He says moving slightly closer to me. I can feel his body heat radiating off his body onto mine.

"And with your mom, I don't know what she is doing, by sending you places all those places, I don't really know why a mother would do that. I don't understand why she would leave you like that, and make you take care of another person at the age that you where. No one should have to deal with that. Everyone should be able to rely on someone. And I know that you don't want pity, but I am sorry that you had to go through that." Peeta tells me putting an arm around me.

I just shake my head. "I just don't understand her." I sniff. I don't let anymore tears fall from my face.

I already look weak enough in from of Peeta no matter how much he seems not care. I don't want him seeing me like this.

"She treats me like I work for her. Not like her daughter. She even treats Prim like a business worker. I just don't understand her. Do you know how many times Prim has asked me if my mom loves her? And it hurts me. Because I don't have an answer for her. I just tell her 'yes' in hops that she believes me." I say stopping at a red light.

I slowly turn to face Peeta. He has a pinched look in his face. His blue eyes are hard. He looks me right in the eyes.

"Kat, I don't know what to say. But don't let your mother get to you. You have done everything right. I would be lucky to have a sister as awesome as you. As for your mom, she doesn't understand what she has. And you shouldn't let that get to you. Prim is a very lucky little girl and I hope she realizes it." He tells me squeezing my shoulders.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Peeta! I fed her when she needed it and I made sure she had a roof over her head when she was too lazy to do it! And know all she does is ship me and my little sister around America, and tries in all her power not to talk to us. Do you know how long it has been sense I last talked to my mother face to face in person?" I say as the light turns green.

"Four mouths! That isn't normal! And Prim wants so bad to talk to her. She made straight A's all last year and when she told my mom. All she did was nod her head and tell her she didn't have a lot of time to talk. I was the one that took her out for ice cream. Just her and me. My mom had too much work to do," I say putting quotes around the last sentence.

Peeta quickly mumbles for me to make a right on _Justice Hall Street_. I follow instructions and listen to him while he continues to talk.

"Katniss, you're awesome and whenever you have to talk to your mom just call me and I will be there for you. I don't know your mom but I can't tell from what you have told me that she isn't one for love and affection. And I understand that you don't need that but everyone needs someone to rely on. Someone, that you know you need someone, they will be there for you. And I am sorry that your mother isn't that person for you." He tells me. He then points to the side.

I look to the side he pointed too and see a gigantic Target. I pull into the parking lot of the Target and park the car in a empty seat. I stop the car and turn to look at Peeta. He is staring at me.

"Thanks Peeta," I mumble. "But I don't think that anyone will want to be 'that person' for me." I say closing my eyes. I pink the brink of my nose tilting my head back, trying to relax myself.

"Well then good thing I am not just anyone. Because I, Peeta Mellark. Promise to try to be that person to you." He tells me, pulling me into a short hug.

I can't help but let a small smile spread across my face. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. And I hope that this isn't some trick, because I do need a person like Peeta in my life.

"Thank you Peeta," I say against his shoulder.

"Anytime Katniss." he tells me. I then pull away, and adjust my braid.

"Alright, well I guess we should go buy some food." I say while getting out of the car.

"I guess we should," Peeta repeats. He hops out on the other side. I move to the front of the car where I and Peeta meet. We walk into the store together, side by side. He grabs a cart for me and starts to push it through out the store heading to the food isle.

He leans on the handle making his shirt move forward, relieving his chest. I quickly avert my eyes.

"How about we just go through all the isle and pick out with we need?" I ask him. He nods.

"I don't care, you are the one buying food." He says smiling.

I smirk back, "Alright, are you going to be pushing the cart?" I ask him as I pick up a twenty-four pack of water bottles. I place it under the cart.

He nods, "Yeah sure. Oh and I am going to go get some candy. I will pay for it. But if you keep having movie nights like we had last night, I think I need a little more sugar to keep me up." He jokes. I feel my face turn red.

"Okay," I mumble. "But you don't have to pay, I got it." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"No it is fine Katniss really," He says.

I shake my head. "It is fine I got the money and plus I am going to be eating along with Prim anyway," I try to joke. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine," He sighs turning to find the candy section of the store.

I turn down the next isle and grab eggs, lunch meat, milk, and sausage.

I juggle all the items in my hand while I turn down the next isle to see that Peeta is deciding on what kind of candy to get. He already has about five bags of candy in the cart.

I laugh seeing this, causing him to look up. "You having trouble there Mellark?" I joke placing my needed items in the cart. I then start to look through the candy also.

"YES!" He yells causing me to jump. "I don't know what kind of M&M's to get!" He says holding up mint M&M's and peanut M&M's.

I roll my eyes at his silliness. "How about you get both? I don't see what the difference is; they are both M&M's." I say.

He makes a gasping noise. "You didn't not just say that Everdeen," He says dropping both bags in the cart. I roll my eyes,

"But I did Mellark. Now I hope you found all the candy you need." I say. I then spot Kit-Kat's. I quickly grab them. They are me and Prim's favorite candy.

When I place them in the cart Peeta starts to laugh at me. "Is Kat's favorite candy Kit-Kat's?" He says, he then breaks out into a fit of giggles. I lift an eyebrow and give him a weird look, but can't help but smile at his child like behavior.

A couple with two small kids walks pasts us and gives us a weird look then continues walking away.

I look back at Peeta. "Your insane," is all I say before I take the cart and start pushing it away to the bread isle.

"No, I am just a natural comedian that just made the funniest joke in the world." I look at him and roll my eyes,

"I still don't see what is so funny about me liking Kit-Kat's." I say turning down the next isle. Peeta follows closely behind me still chuckling.

"Oh Katniss, you will get my jokes by the end of this summer. Along with Finnick's and everyone else's." He says coming up next to me to help me push the cart.

"It might take a little longer than three months," I tell him. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

He then swerves the car to the side and heads down the next isle. I give him a confused look.

"I need to get bread Pee-" I start to say but he covers my mouth.

His eyes are wide "Shh don't-"

"Oh my gosh Peeta! I have missed you so much! I haven't seen you since school got out!" A high pitched voice rings through the isle.

Peeta closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Can you please play along? She lives about an hour away from the beach." He whispers. "She is never there," He continues. I just nod quickly.

He turns around facing a big haired blond. His hand slips into mine, taking me by surprise. "Hi Delly," He mumbles.

The perky blond runs over to Peeta and throw's his arm around him. "Oh I have missed you! How have you been? I have to come by the beach sometime!" She exclaims happily.

Peeta gently removes his self from her embrace and takes a step back, making me move with him. "I have been good, and yeah. I don't know if I will be by the beach much though. I have to help out at the cafe a lot, and I have to help train Kat over here." Peeta says turning his whole body in my direction. He smiles down at me, and gives me a wink.

I do as he says and start to play along. I smile back, "Yeah, I am really excited to start working with you Peet," I say moving a little closer to him.

I look back at Delly and smile. "Hi, who are you?" I ask trying to sound as casual as possible.

Her smile falters, and her eyebrow lifts at Peeta, "I am Delly Cartwright," she then turns to Peeta. Her lips twitch into a line. "Who is this?" She almost snaps. That name sounds really familiar.

Peeta turns to me and gives me a wide smile. His eyes are pleading though. "This is my girlfriend Katniss, she is coming here to visit her Uncle." He says smiling at me.

I smile back at Delly who has a confused look on her face. "As in Everdeen?" She asks me with a small smile. I give her a weird look and nod my head.

"Yes," I say confused. Her smile widens.

"Oh! My dad works with your mom! They are going to be coming to visit Hermosa for a business trip in a month! OMG I can't believe I finally got to meet you! My step brother is coming with them! You lived in Ophir right? Do you know Woof? James Woof? He is my step-brother! He is coming to visit!" She repeats. My heart nearly stops.

My mom is coming to visit? Along with Woof? The fake smile peels off my face and I nearly faint. Peeta seems to notice my mood swing because he looks down at me and tries to get my attention, but I continue to stare at Delly.

Taking a deep breath I start to answer her. "I didn't know that my mom was coming here, and yes I do know Woof. Can you please excuse me? I have to finish my shopping; me and Peeta have to meet up with my sister and our other friend." I say taking the cart from behind me and moving it forward. I genially squeeze Peeta's hand then release it.

"Find me when you are done," I whisper. I then move pasted him and Delly. I can't look Delly in the face. I just move past her and down the next isle to get the need bread.

After about fifteen minutes I am almost done with the back of the store. I am mostly done with getting food and am standing facing the cart and sorting the food to see if I got the things I will most likely for the next two weeks.

After the encounter with Delly I think that I almost died. I ended up standing in a corner of the store taking deep breaths and trying to not let the idea of Woof or my mom coming here get me to worked up. I can barely look at my mom without wanting to ripe her face to pieces, but when it comes to Woof, that is a different story.

Woof was a boy that I could barely stand for the beginning of high school. He was constantly bothering me, and asking me out. And every time I would turn him down he would just let it slide and not do anything about it. That was until he got my mom involved.

My mom thought he was an angel. Now that I understand that is was mostly likely because she worked with his father. But she kept pressuring to go out on little dates with him. But each time I would come up with some excuse not to go.

When we reached tenth grade, I think Woof had enough with my excuses. He had my mom hire a babysitter one night, while my mom ended up making me go out with Woof. She made me go to a dance with him. When we got to the dance I refused to dance with him. I simply sat at a table and ignored him. He did his best to make conversation. But me being the stubborn person I am, continued to ignore him.

After the dance was over instead of taking me to his car, (he was sixteen at the time) he took me behind the school and tried to kiss me and get me to go to an after party. When I refused, he pushed me against the wall telling me that I needed to stop being so stubborn and kiss him and that just because my dad died that I shouldn't be rude all the time and I should try to live a little. When I told him to get lost, and that I had people to take care of, while also telling him that I didn't want anything to do with him he ended up slapping me. Hard.

We ended up fighting; not just verbally but physically. I ended up getting away with a bruise on my shoulder and a cut lip. I called Gale with I got to a gas station that was about a half mile away from the school.

When he picked me up, I was bombarded with questions. I was unwilling to answer not wanting to think about the experience.

When we got to my house I got out of my car quickly and ran to my house without another word. My mom was home when I got there. She asked me how my date was and I told that I never wanted to associate with James Woof again and that if she tried anything I wouldn't mind leaving with Prim.

She not truly knowing how to deal with the real world just yet; agreed. She didn't asked what happened, well not until the next day when our only car's tires were slashed with a lovely note from Woof on the hood saying that I was an ungrateful little tramp. And that I would never find anyone or anything that would treat me better than him.

The note did not offend me at all, but the amount of money that _I _had to pay to get the tires fixed really got me mad. My mother didn't believe me when I told her that Woof did it, she said it was my fault. She claimed that I made a perfectly nice boy mad and that I need to start acting like a young lady instead of a child.

I had stormed out of the house and ended up at Madge's with Prim all day and the next. This is one of the many reasons why my mother and I can't seem to get along.

Ever sense that day, Woof has made my life terrible. He had spread rumors around the school about me, and told his dad about 'all the terrible things' I did to him. I had to have my whole schedule changed because of the incident and being told that his father didn't want his son to interacted with a 'disturbed' child.

Let's just say that Woof and I's relationship hasn't been the best for the past year. But the good thing is that I am never at my house to have to deal with him. I am always being shipped to different places of the United States.

"Katniss?" Peeta's soft breaks me out of the trance that I have been in. Taking a deep breath I turn to face him.

He looks like he has run a mile, he looks tired and worn out. He sighs in relief when he sees my face. "Thank God it is you!" He says walking over to me to hug me. I awkwardly hug him back.

"What happened to you?" He whispers in my ear. I just shake my head.

"I will tell you in a minute," I croak. I didn't know my voice would be that scratchy.

He gives a look; I give him a look back.

"I will tell you later!" I snap at him. I then grab the cart again and begin walking to the next isle.

He doesn't say anything as I grab soups, toilet paper, towels, and other necessities that we will most likely need in the house.

As we make our way to the cash register, Peeta helps me unload all the groceries. I didn't realize how many we had!

When I get up to pay I try not to let the price of all the items get to me,

"That will be two hundred and seventy-five dollars and twenty-six cents." the cashier tells me. I nod and reach in my back pocket and retrieve my wallet with the credit card in it. I hand the card to her, she swipes it and asks for my signature.

"You know, you guys are just the cutest couple!" the cashier says. I feel my cheeks redden, I am about to tell her that we aren't dating when Peeta cuts in.

"Thank you," He says throwing an arm around me as I sign the piece of paper handed to me. I look around to see that Delly is walking past out checkout line, sending a glare our way

Peeta helps me load the groceries back into the cart and pushes the cart out of the store smiling.

I unlock the car door and place the items into the car without a word to Peeta. When we are done, I throw him my car keys and grab the cart. I place the cart into the long line of other carts and slowly walk back to the car.

I slide into the passenger side of the car and lean against the car door. When the car doesn't start moving I look over to see Peeta is sitting right next to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Katniss, what is wrong? Is it because Delly brought up your mom? Or is it because of the whole girlfriend thing? I can go over to Delly right now and tell her that it was a joke and that you are just a friend. I don't mi-" I then cut him off.

"I don't care about that Peeta. I wouldn't have agreed to it, if I cared. And I would have told you if I cared. I would want to get away from that chick too if I were you." I tell him in a huff. "I am mad about my mom. She should have told me that she was coming to visit. I think she thinks that it will be a pleasant surprise." I mumble while trying to avoid the Woof conversation, but Peeta seems to sense something about the topic.

"What about that Woof guy? You seemed to have really gotten upset after he was mentioned" he tells me. I close my eyes and sigh.

I tell him about Woof from start to finish. I try not to leave out anything important. Peeta sits there and listens to me, squeezing my shoulders and telling me that everything is going to be fine when I finish.

"You shouldn't have, had to gone through that. When he gets here I will do everything in my power to get him away from you. I don't want you going through that again." He tells me hugging me.

After a few more minutes of needed but unneeded consoling, Peeta pulls out of the parking lot and starts heading home.

Maybe Peeta could be the start of something new in my life. Something good. And maybe, just maybe. He could be 'that person' in my life.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been rewriting the chapter for a while and ugh... I have no excuse! If you all are still out there thank you! PLEASE REVIEW! thank you to all that reviewed last chapter! It meant so much to me! And also thank you for all the follows and favorites! It really mean a lot to me! And I starting to work on a story for Peeta's POV. But i don't know what to name it, suggestions please? Can we get six reviews this time? I love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
